Continued Changes
by catgurl83
Summary: More changes in Sam and Donna's lives. Very angsty. Character death.
1. Default Chapter

Sequel to West Wing fanfic three Spoilers: Season four Category: Donna \ Sam, Josh \ ?, some Toby \ CJ Rating: PG Disclaimer: Any characters you recognize do not belong to me. They belong to Aaron Sorkin, etc. Warning: Character deaths Authors note: This is a sequel to Unexpected Changes which is my first story. Please review so that I know how I am doing. Oh, I realized that the format wasn't the best so I've tried to change it a little.  
  
"Hey Sam. Did you have a nice honeymoon?"  
  
"Yes Dillion I did." He told his lawyer. He and Donna had been back for nearly a week.  
  
"How's Serena?"  
  
"She's fine."  
  
Dillion smiled. "You mean she survived your honeymoon? That's hard to believe." Sam gave him a look and he went on. "At the wedding someone told me Josh Lyman was going to be watching Serena while you were gone."  
  
"Oh. He only had her for the weekend then her grandmother took her. We picked Serena up the day after we got home. How are things going? Have you been able to get us another judge? Someone who doesn't believe so firmly in grandparents rights."  
  
"We do have another judge but it's not someone I've worked with before. I have someone finding me more information on him. He's new. That could work in our favor." Dillion answered.  
  
"Do we have a court date yet?"  
  
"We have a court date set for two weeks from now. Tuesday."  
  
"I talked to Donna while we were gone. She agreed. I was pretty sure she would. Did you get the papers ready?"  
  
Dillion picked some papers up from his desk and handed them to Sam. "Of course. After she signs them, I'll file them. You have full legal custody so there really isn't anything Mrs. Farrel can do to stop the adoption."  
  
"Good. I'll have Donna sign them today and send them to you tomorrow."  
  
"They have to be witnessed by a lawyer." Dillion reminded him.  
  
Sam gave a small laugh. "Have you forgotten where I work? I'll get Josh or someone to witness it." His smile disappeared. "There is something else I wanted to talk to you about."  
  
"Is something wrong?" Dillion asked curiously.  
  
"No. I want to change my will. I already should have but there's been so much going on."  
  
Dillion had already gotten some papers out. "Okay. What changes do you want?"  
  
"The most important thing is Serena. She is not even mentioned. That has got to be changed." Sam stated.  
  
"Okay?" "I need to express my wishes for Serena, if anything should ever happen to me."  
  
Dillion was jotting notes as Sam spoke. "Have you decided who you want to name as guardian?"  
  
Sam nodded. His expression was grim. He didn't like this subject but it had to be dealt with. "I want Donna to raise Serena. The adoption papers should help with that." He paused for a moment. "If for some reason that is impossible I'd like Josh Lyman to take my daughter."  
  
Dillion looked up surprised. "Josh?"  
  
"Yes." Sam's voice was firm.  
  
"I'm speaking as your friend not your lawyer. Why Josh? Are you sure he could handle it?"  
  
"He is my best friend and Serena's godfather. Besides Donna there is no one I trust more. I used the honeymoon as a test. He passed. He took wonderful care of Serena." Sam explained.  
  
"Does Donna know?"  
  
"We discussed it. After that weekend she agreed with me."  
  
"You wouldn't rather have your sister take Serena?"  
  
"I really thought about that. Patty has four kids of her own. The youngest is almost twelve. She is past the young child stage of her life. Besides I don't like her husband that much. We have absolutely nothing in comment." He gave a small smile. "He is a Republican."  
  
"Ah, Josh is a Demarcate but he'd have more trouble in court against Alana." Dillion pointed out.  
  
"Then you'll just have to make my will airtight."  
  
"Sam, have you thought about the fact that Josh is Jewish?" Dillion asked delicately.  
  
Sam sighed. "Yeah. It doesn't matter. We believe in the same God. And we have the same morals. That is more important to me." He said simply.  
  
"Fine." Dillion realized that Sam really had thought about this. "What did Josh say?"  
  
"I haven't asked him yet." Sam admitted.  
  
"What?" Dillion was incredulous.  
  
"I wanted to have started this when I asked him, I had hoped that that would make it harder for him to say no."  
  
"You are his best friend. I'd guess you'd know." Dillion slipped back into lawyer mode. "Do you want a back up for Josh? Have you thought about who you'll ask if he turns you down?"  
  
Sam grinned. "As my lawyer I am going to tell you a secret. CJ Cregg and Toby Zeigler are a couple. They plan on getting married as soon as the administration is over. If Josh refuses I'll ask them."  
  
"If Josh agrees do you still want Ms. Cregg and Mr. Zeigler put into the will as backup just in case."  
  
Sam nodded. "I'm trying to cover all of the bases. I don't want Alana raising Serena." He took a breath before going on to the next issue. "I want to change Donna and Serena to my primary beneficiaries." Dillion nodded as he wrote. He had expected this. "If Donna is gone to what do you want to do with Serena's inheritance? Do you want to put it into a trust?"  
  
Sam nodded. "Yes. I want Josh in charge of the trust."  
  
"And if that isn't possible?"  
  
"You."  
  
"Me?"  
  
"I trust you. CJ isn't a lawyer and Toby just isn't as good at that type of thing."  
  
"Okay."  
  
They discussed the legalities of it all before Sam left. They had another appointment for the next week.  
  
"Josh are you busy?" Sam asked the next day as he peeked into Josh's office. Donna wasn't at her desk.  
  
Josh looked up from a file on his desk. "Come in Sam. What's up? You ready to share details on your honeymoon?" He grinned. He knew Sam wouldn't and he really didn't want to know.  
  
"Nope." Sam replied cheerfully. He realized this was going to be a thing with them for a while. "I wanted to talk to you about something important."  
  
"Sure." Josh closed the file.  
  
"You're good with Serena."  
  
"Thanks." Josh replied.  
  
"I mean really good. Donna didn't think you'd do well that weekend. She thought that the house would be a mess when we got back. She also thought that all of the healthy food in the kitchen would be untouched. You surprised her. You surprised both of us. When we got Serena back all she'd talk about was "Unca Josh". She didn't talk about her grandmother at all."  
  
Josh's smile softened. "She's a sweet kid."  
  
"Yeah she is. I've been doing allot of thinking since I found out about her."  
  
"I imagine. She changes everything."  
  
"Yeah. I'm having my will changed."  
  
"Leaving everything to Donna and Serena?" Josh asked even though he already knew.  
  
"Yeah. I also want to name a guardian for Serena in case something happens to me." He said softly.  
  
"Not Donna?" Josh asked in a shocked tone.  
  
"Donna will be Serena's guardian if possible. But I was thinking about what would happen if it wasn't possible. I don't want Alana to raise my daughter."  
  
"So who'd you decide on? Your sister?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Donna's parents or one of her brothers?"  
  
"No." He didn't know any of them well enough to even consider it. Especially since Donna wasn't on the best of terms with her family. They didn't really approve of her job. And they definitely didn't like his job.  
  
"Who then?" Josh was confused. They wasn't anyone in the White House Sam would trust like this. Leo was definitely out. He was too old and set in his ways. He lived in a hotel. Toby liked Serena but he was too grumpy. Charlie was too young and single. He was going to go to school full time when the administration was over. Zoë was out for the same reasons as Charlie. The Bartlett's were out for obvious reasons. CJ? "CJ?"  
  
"No."  
  
Josh gave Sam a look. "Enough with the guessing game. I'm not going to figure it out."  
  
"You."  
  
"What did you say?"  
  
"I said you. I want you to take Serena if something happens to both Donna and I."  
  
"But. there are so many reasons against this; I'm single, I live in an apartment not suited for a toddler, I'm Jewish, I have a more then full time job. the list is endless."  
  
Sam smiled. He'd known Josh would be reluctant. "First off I was single when I first got Serena too. That doesn't matter. If you had to take guardianship of Serena the house would go with her and before you mention your car my new mini van would to. I don't care that your Jewish; I asked you to be her godfather didn't I? You won't have this job forever." He grinned. "I don't plan on dying tomorrow."  
  
"I don't know anything about children."  
  
"You would learn besides you did fine with her that weekend."  
  
"Can't you get someone else to do this?" Josh asked weakly.  
  
"I could but I don't want to. I trust you. You are my best friend. I need to know that someone I trust would be raising my little girl."  
  
Josh sighed. There was no point in protesting anymore. He knew what his decision would end up being. "Fine. But you'd better not die because this is one promise I don't want to have to keep."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"What if something happened to me?" Josh asked curiously.  
  
Sam grinned as he prepared to let Josh in on the secret.  
  
"The Judge is Michel Hartford. He is young, in his thirties. Widowed with a young son. He has been a family court judge for a year now." Dillion was smiling as he delivered the news. "We were very lucky to pull him. He favors fathers over other relatives in most cases. It's probably because of his son." He glanced at his watch. "It's time for us to go in." They were waiting in a small room near the courtroom.  
  
When Judge Hartford entered the room, they all stood. This time it was just Sam, Donna, Alana, and their lawyers. There weren't any reporters here. It was known that Judge Hartford wouldn't put up with them so they were all waiting outside.  
  
"I see that Judge Smith already made a ruling on this case. You aren't happy with that ruling?" The question was addressed to Dillion.  
  
"Your Honor, my client feels that the ruling was unfair. It greatly restricts his life. Mr. Seaborn and Ms. Moss-Seaborn both have very demanding jobs. Their jobs require them to travel quite often. They do not want to leave Serena for days at a time while they travel. They want to take her with them. They can't schedule their trips so that they'll always be in D.C. the last week of the month. They also feel that they should have some say in whom their daughter spends time with and how often."  
  
"Objection." Alana's lawyer stood up. "Serena does not belong to Donna Moss."  
  
The judge looked at Dillion.  
  
"Fine his daughter, her step daughter. For the record, her name is Donna Moss-Seaborn. They feel that they have a right to decide who their daughter or step daughter spends her time with." He shot a look at Alana's lawyer. "That's all Your Honor."  
  
Judge Hartford glanced at Alana's lawyer, telling him it was his turn.  
  
"Your Honor my client feels that as Serena Farrel's grandmother she has rights."  
  
"Objection. Serena's last name has been legally changed to Seaborn." Dillion said.  
  
"Please use the child's legal name." The judge said.  
  
"My client feels that she has a right to spend time with her granddaughter. Judge Smith agreed with my client. It creates no hardship for Mr. Seaborn and his wife to allow little Serena to spend time with her grandmother. They can occasionally leave her while they are on a trip. After all, Serena would be with family. As for them having a right to decide whom the child can spend time with and how much time, in most cases I would agree. In this case Serena's mother, my client's daughter choose for her mother to be involved in Serena's life. Mr. Seaborn would not honor her wishes. He would completely cut my client from his daughter's life."  
  
Dillion stood again. "Objection. Do not presume to guess at what my client could possibly do some time in the future."  
  
"Sustained."  
  
"That's all Your Honor."  
  
Judge Hartford nodded. "I have read the social workers report as well as transcripts from testimony in the hearing. Both parties love the child. However, I do not believe that it would be in the best interest of the child to have both parties play such key roles in her life. It is obvious that the parties do not get along well enough to basically raise Serena jointly. As the child's father Mr. Seaborn has the right to decide who is daughter spends time with. I give full legal and physical custody of Serena Seaborn to Samuel Seaborn and Donnatella Moss-Seaborn. I implore both of you however, to keep Serena's best interest in mind. Children should be raised with an extended family."  
  
"We won." Sam said once the judge was gone. He seemed shocked. "You knew we would."  
  
"I didn't actually know. I just hoped and thought that we would win." He kissed her softly. "Serena is ours completely now."  
  
"I wouldn't count on it." Alana said as she joined them. "I am going to fight this and I am going to get at least as much as Judge Smith gave me, if not more. Neither of you are fit to be the only influences on that child's life." She turned and walked away.  
  
"I cannot believe the nerve of that woman." Donna stated.  
  
"Don't worry about her. She isn't going to win." Dillion assured her.  
  
"I can't believe that you kept your relationship secret for so long."  
  
"Yeah well, we felt we should. We didn't know if people would think it was ethical with us working together." CJ said.  
  
"Yeah but you told Sam." Josh pointed out.  
  
"No they didn't." Sam said.  
  
CJ chuckled. "Donna walked in on Toby and I when he was in the hospital to give Serena marrow. She told Sam."  
  
"Why didn't anyone tell me?" Josh sulked.  
  
"We would have told you eventually." CJ told him. "Leo still doesn't know."  
  
Josh smiled. "What about the President?"  
  
"He doesn't know either." Toby said.  
  
"I'm not the last to know. When are you going to tell them?"  
  
"Tomorrow." Toby told him.  
  
"We figure that Leo won't be too hard on us. We was fine with Donna and Sam." CJ added.  
  
"True but they had something you don't."  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"A sick child. How do you yell at someone with a sick kid? Even Leo couldn't do that."  
  
CJ's face fell a little bit. She glanced at Sam. "Think we could borrow Serena for a few hours tomorrow?"  
  
"She isn't sick anymore." Donna pointed out.  
  
"Yes but she is still an adorable, sweet little girl. If she is with us Leo can't get mad."  
  
"Yeah sure." Sam grinned. "Would you be taking her with you to tell the President too?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
He shook his head. "Can't allow that. We've been through to much to lose her now."  
  
They looked at him quizzically.  
  
"He is very likely to give you the history of engagement rings or white dresses or something equally dreadful. Serena would die of boredom."  
  
"I guess we are on our own." Toby told CJ.  
  
"Yeah." CJ sighed. "What friends you are. You won't even sacrifice Serena's sanity for us."  
  
"I doubt you'll need Serena's help anyway. They'll both be busy tomorrow, if you tell them in passing they won't be able to get mad. By the time they get a chance to really talk to you they'll have calmed down." Donna told them.  
  
"Are you sure you'll even have time to tell them in passing?" Josh asked.  
  
"Yes. We are going to tell them tomorrow." CJ stated. They were all on Airforce One. They were on the way to California for some meeting. President Bartlett had a full day the next day. So did all of them.  
  
Donna stood. "I'm going to check on Serena. I'll be right back." Serena was in another room with Amy. The Bartlett's had had a portable crib set up for the toddler. When Donna reached the small room she found Amy sitting in a chair ready. Serena was still asleep. Donna glanced at her watch. Serena would probably be waking up soon. It was almost time for her nap to be over. She had been asleep for over two hours. "Has she stirred at all?"  
  
"She's been stirring for the last ten or fifteen minutes. Do you want me to get her up?" Amy had already sat the book down.  
  
"No that's okay." She didn't get to spend enough time with Serena. She didn't mind taking care of the child. "I'll get her." Fifteen minutes later she rejoined CJ, Josh, Toby, and Sam.  
  
"Hey kiddo." Sam said as he took the child.  
  
"She is dressed like a boy." Toby informed Donna.  
  
CJ burst out in laughter along with Donna. "She is wearing overalls."  
  
"Yes I know. Overalls are for boys." He looked at Sam. "You let Donna and Amy dress your daughter like a boy?"  
  
Sam looked a little more closely at Serena's outfit. "She is wearing a pink T-shirt."  
  
Donna loved to put Serena in overalls now that she was potty-trained. Overalls were not for boys. Especially when they had small flowers embroidered onto them. "Are you going to have children with him?"  
  
"I was thinking about it." CJ answered.  
  
"If you have a daughter he'll make her wear pink dresses all of the time." Donna warned her friend.  
  
"May I say something?" "What Josh?"  
  
"I think overalls are cute."  
  
Toby stared at him. "Did you just use the word cute?"  
  
"The better question is whether or not we heard Donna correctly." President Bartlett said from the doorway. No one had heard him come in. Abby was with him.  
  
"What did you hear?" Toby asked cautiously.  
  
"You and CJ plan on having children together. When did you become a couple? I assume you are a couple?"  
  
"Yes Sir." Toby answered.  
  
The President waved them all to sit as he and his wife walked further into the room.  
  
Serena had gotten her father to put her down. She ran up to President Bartlett. He picked her up before sitting down near his staff. "I'm waiting for answers." He reminded them as he smiled at the little girl on his lap.  
  
"We have been a couple for several months now Sir." Toby answered.  
  
"We are engaged." CJ added.  
  
Abby smiled. "Have you set a wedding date?"  
  
"No Ma'am we haven't."  
  
"Why haven't you told us sooner?" President Bartlett asked.  
  
"At first there was so much going on with Serena. Then Donna and Sam announced their engagement. We didn't want to steal their moment. Then there was the fact that we were scared of your reactions." CJ admitted.  
  
"You did not have to be afraid Claudia Jean. I am not an ogor. I do have human feelings occasionally. I am happy for you."  
  
"Leo isn't going to be happy." Abby told them.  
  
"We know."  
  
The President waved a hand. "Leo will be fine. He might be a little gruff at first but he'll get over himself. Tell him today." He ordered before turning his full attention on Serena.  
  
"That went well." CJ whispered gratefully.  
  
A year later  
  
They all sat staring at the television stunned. They had not expected this at all.  
  
"How could this happen?" Josh asked angrily.  
  
"I don't know." Donna said in a soft voice. She could barely think right now. "What do are we going to do now?" CJ asked.  
  
Toby shrugged. "What can we do?"  
  
The telephone rang. Josh grabbed it. "Sam? How could this happen?"  
  
"I thought I'd lose. I wouldn't have done this if I'd thought I could win. I was down by more than sixty percent in the polls this morning. I wasn't supposed to win." He sounded desolate.  
  
"Everything's going to be okay Sam. You always planned on being in Congress. It is just a little sooner than you expected." Donna said. Sam was on speakerphone.  
  
"This is California." He pointed out. "You still work in DC."  
  
"We'll have to talk about this. For now, you have to get to the party. I'll talk to you later." They both hung up.  
  
"What now?" Josh asked. "You aren't going to quit are you?"  
  
"I don't plan on it." Donna told him.  
  
"What are you going to do?" CJ asked.  
  
"Sam's district is California but he'll have to be in DC allot too. I can stay here for the next couple of years. He will have to run for reelection in two years and Bartlett will be out of office a year after that. We'll evaluate things then." She explained her reasoning.  
  
"What about Serena?" Toby asked.  
  
"We'll have to discuss Serena. This will work." She said more to herself then the others.  
  
Josh groaned.  
  
"What?" CJ asked.  
  
"The president. He isn't going to be happy."  
  
"Leo won't be happy either."  
  
"I wish we could make Sam tell them himself." Donna stated.  
  
"I'm sure you would." Josh laughed. "But we can't. They'll see it on TV."  
  
"If they haven't already."  
  
Josh stood. "Who's coming with me?" They all just stared at him. "I'm not going alone."  
  
"You are the Deputy Chief of Staff. You can handle this by yourself." CJ assured him.  
  
"Yeah you don't need an assistant like me to help you."  
  
"Actually I'm doing you a favor by telling Leo and the President." Josh smiled at Donna.  
  
"What?" "Well, as Sam's wife you should tell them."  
  
"Why?" Toby asked. "She wasn't responsible for Sam running for Congress."  
  
"She didn't even want Sam to run." CJ added.  
  
"Yeah but she didn't talk him out of it."  
  
"He promised a widow. What was I supposed to do?"  
  
"He really didn't tell you before he made the promise?" Josh had always been skeptical about that.  
  
"No he didn't." Donna was insistent.  
  
Toby stood up impatiently. "I'll go with you." The men walked out of the office.  
  
Donna looked at CJ. "Do you think they'll be okay?"  
  
"Do we care?"  
  
Donna shrugged. "Not really but they could get Sam in trouble."  
  
CJ laughed.  
  
"What? I only care because if something happened to Sam, Serena would be inconsolable."  
  
"Let's go." She stood up with a sigh.  
  
A few minutes later they caught up with the men outside of Leo's office. Margaret was not at her desk. "Leo can we come in? We need to talk to you."  
  
"Sure Josh. What's up?"  
  
"Sam."  
  
"Sam's up?"  
  
Donna gave Josh a look. "You know that Sam was running for Congress."  
  
"The election was today wasn't it?" Leo asked.  
  
"Yes." They all answered at once.  
  
"Tell him that I'm sorry he lost."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Okay so I'm not really sorry but he doesn't need to know that." "But."  
  
"Yes Josh?"  
  
"How would you have felt if he'd won?"  
  
"I would not have been happy. We need him here. Besides it takes to much time to break someone new in." "Yeah." Josh agreed.  
  
"Don't you think Sam would make an excellent Congressman?" Donna asked.  
  
"Yes but in about four years. When is Sam going to be home?"  
  
"Um." Donna looked at Josh.  
  
"About that."  
  
"Is he catching a flight tomorrow?"  
  
"He has some things he has to do in California." CJ excused.  
  
"Oh really? You mean like hire a staff?"  
  
"What?" They all asked.  
  
"Did you practice that?"  
  
"What?" They asked again.  
  
Leo shook his head.  
  
"You know." Toby stated.  
  
Leo smiled. "Did you really think I wouldn't? I told Margaret to let me know as soon as the results were on TV."  
  
"Why didn't you just tell us you already knew?" Donna asked.  
  
"This was more fun."  
  
"You're not angry." CJ stated.  
  
"No I'm not. I am very proud of Sam and yes Donna I do think Sam will make an excellent Congressman. I do wish he'd waited to run though. I suppose we are going to lose you now, too?"  
  
"No. I'm going to continue working here."  
  
"Does Sam know?"  
  
"We haven't had a chance to talk yet."  
  
"You two didn't talk as soon as he decided to run?" Leo was surprised.  
  
Donna blushed. "We really didn't think he'd win."  
  
"You didn't?" President Bartlett asked from the doorway. "I knew all along. I told Sam he was going to win." He shook his head sadly. "This will teach all of you to listen to me."  
  
"We are going to have to replace him." Josh pointed out.  
  
"Sam and I already discussed that, just in case he won." Leo said.  
  
"Who did he suggest?" Toby asked. "Will Bailey."  
  
"Would Will be willing to come to DC?"  
  
"Sam thinks so. Sam said that if he won he'd talk to Will for me. Get Will to come here for an interview." Leo explained.  
  
"Sounds good." President Bartlett agreed. "I am going to call Sam to congratulate him. Do you want to participate in the call Leo?"  
  
"Of course Sir but he is probably at a celebratory party right now."  
  
"I think he can take time out of partying to talk to the President of the United States, don't you? After all I do not call every Congressman."  
  
"Of course Sir." Leo followed the President into the Oval Office.  
  
"Josh are you busy?"  
  
"What do you think?"  
  
"Probably. I need to talk to you." Donna said.  
  
"Come in." He invited surprised that she hadn't already.  
  
She sat down. "I have to go to court next Thursday. I just got the papers."  
  
"Court, why?" Josh asked, concerned.  
  
Donna sighed. "Alana. She told us she was going to sue us for custody again. I guess I thought that she'd given up since it has been over a year and she hasn't. Besides we have been getting along better lately."  
  
"You've been letting her see Serena?" Josh had not known that.  
  
"We started allowing her to see Serena about six months ago. She calls every week and comes to see Serena once a month at our house. Last time she even stayed with us."  
  
Josh smirked. "And yet you are both still alive. Sam must have been home to referee."  
  
"Funny."  
  
"Is Sam going to be able to be here?"  
  
"I haven't told him yet."  
  
Josh gave her a surprised look.  
  
"I told you. The papers just came."  
  
"Here?"  
  
"Yes here. The guy said that he'd been trying to find me at home for over a week. He finally gave up and came here. He works for the courthouse so he got in. Although he was escorted up here by a secret service agent." "You can definitely have part of the day off. What time do you have to be at court?"  
  
"2:00 PM."  
  
"What happens if Sam can't come back? Can you do this without him legally?"  
  
"The papers were sent to me. I guess Alana knew that she wouldn't be able to reach Sam. Sam and I both have custody."  
  
"You do?" Josh blinked. "When did that happen?"  
  
"Josh, where have you been? I got custody along with Sam when the adoption went through. Otherwise, I wouldn't have been able to keep Serena here without Sam because I wouldn't be able to make decisions for her. I wouldn't have been able to enroll her in preschool or take her to the doctor for her monthly checkups."  
  
"Oh. Does Alana even have a chance?"  
  
"I still have to call Dillion but I doubt it."  
  
"What do the papers say? Does she name a reason for doing this?" Josh asked curiously.  
  
"She claims that Sam and I don't have the time to be good parents. She says that Sam is in California the majority of the time and when he is in DC. he is usually busy. She also says that I spend most of my time here and Serena spends all of her time either in preschool or with her nanny. She claims that Serena is starting to show signs of parental neglect."  
  
"What? What signs does she say Serena has?"  
  
"The papers say that Serena is overly clingy for a child her age. It also says that Serena appears to be closer to her nanny then to me."  
  
"None of those things are true. You and Sam had that barbecue last month. Sam spent allot of time with Serena that day. Amy was there but she wasn't doing the majority of Serena's care, you and Sam were. Serena didn't mind."  
  
"I know." She smiled as she remembered that day. It had been so long since Sam had seen his friends from the White House so he'd decided to hold a barbecue. It was just for fun. He didn't invite any other Congressmen. Josh, Toby, CJ, Charlie, Zoë, Leo, Margaret, Will, Wendy, Cathy, Ginger, and Bonnie had all been there. The Bartlett's hadn't been there because to many agents would have had to be there. The neighbors wouldn't have been happy. They had spent the whole day laughing, talking, and eating. Serena had been spoiled that day. She was always spoiled when they all got together because she was the only child among them. "Sam always makes a point of spending time with Serena when he's in DC."  
  
"You took her to California to see Sam two months ago didn't you?"  
  
She had taken the whole weekend off so that she and Serena could spend it with Sam. "We took her to Disney Land. She loved it. Especially, It's a Small World and the Tea Cups. We have pictures."  
  
"Even when Sam's not around you spend plenty of time with Serena." Josh pointed out.  
  
She didn't work past six very much anymore. When she did have to worked late Amy brought Serena to her. The only times she worked late without Serena was if there was an emergency. She didn't work on Sundays unless something came up. If she worked Saturday Serena came with her or Josh brought the work to the house. When she had to go on trips Serena went to. No one minded having Serena around. They all adored her and she was so well behaved and quiet that she didn't keep them from working. Donna stood up. "I'm going to go call Dillion."  
  
"Let me know what he says."  
  
"Sure."  
  
He got back to the file he was reading.  
  
Donna came back in about twenty minutes later. "I made an appointment with him for tomorrow."  
  
"That's fine."  
  
"He wants me to have you write something for the file we give to the judge."  
  
"Sure. What do I need to say?"  
  
"He wants you to write out my regular schedule and to say that Serena usually comes when we go on trips. He also wants you to tell them about the last time you saw Serena with both Sam and I. Make sure you put in how she seemed to you."  
  
"How she seemed?"  
  
"Happy, cranky, sleepy, clingy, weepy, joyous, etc."  
  
"Okay. No problem. I'll say that she was happy and sneaky. Happy to be around people she could convince to help her sneak cookies and candy. Oh and clever. She actually told me that you keep the cookie jar on top of the fridge so that daddy couldn't get to it but that anyone she asked was supposed to get it down for her. She said that, "daddy is a sugar-aholic.""  
  
"He is but so is she. He actually keeps candy in his desk."  
  
"Did he do that when he worked here?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"I never knew that."  
  
"Not many people did." She turned to leave. "Thanks."  
  
"No problem."  
  
Donna glanced around the courtroom. She, Dillion, and a bailiff were the only occupants of the room. Alana and her lawyer had not arrived yet.  
  
Dillion had told her that this hearing should be rather simple like the last one. Each lawyer would have a chance to state their clients position and reasoning. The judge would already have read the file. The file included transcripts from the original custody battle, the social workers report, and transcripts from the last hearing. The file also held a report from Serena's pediatrician on her health, a copy of the adoption papers, the papers from Josh, a report from Serena's preschool, something from Amy, and a paper from CJ. Alana and her lawyer finally arrived minutes before the hearing was set to start. The Judge entered the room and they all stood. Her name was Alexia Hill. She was in her fifties and had been serving as a family court judge for fifteen years. She was known for being very conservative in her judgements.  
  
"Mr. Billings are you ready to begin?" "Yes Your Honor." The lawyer stood. "My client would like joint legal and physical custody of her granddaughter Serena Seaborn. She feels that the child would benefit from spending a substantial amount of time with her grandmother. At this time full legal and physical custody of Serena are held her father Samuel Seaborn and his wife Donna Moss-Seaborn. Both have very demanding jobs. The child spends the majority of her time at her preschool or with her nanny. The nanny is quite young. Mr. Seaborn actually."  
  
"Objection." Dillion stood. "My client is Congressman Seaborn."  
  
"Fine. Congressman Seaborn spends most of his time in the state of California. He comes to DC. regularly but spends most of his time on each trip working. Mrs. Moss-Seaborn is senior assistant to the Deputy Chief of Staff at the White House. She works very long hours and travels allot. The child travels with her. As a result of the trips the Serena doesn't really have a regular schedule."  
  
"Objection. Serena does have a regular schedule. We gave you a copy of her schedule Your Honor. My client has not been on a work related trip in over three months."  
  
"Sustained. I read the schedule."  
  
"When Congressman Seaborn is home he spends a substantial amount of time entertaining. Who knows who is invited to his parties? Serena should not be under such influences."  
  
"Objection." Dillion was beginning to wish he could just stay standing. "The guests at my clients parties are other members of Congress, their spouses, and their staff. He also invites members of the White House staff on occasion. As for not knowing who the guests are; look in the paper the next day."  
  
"Sustained."  
  
"My clients feels that that is not the proper environment for a three year old. She is able to be home. Serena would attend preschool twice a week half day while with her grandmother. There are many children her age in Mrs. Farrel's neighborhood that Serena could play with. There would be no need for a nanny. The child could spend as much time with her father and step mother as they could spare." He noticed that Dillion was standing up. "I'm sorry. Her new mother. That is all Your Honor."  
  
The Judge looked at Dillion.  
  
"Your Honor, my clients respect that their daughter needs to spend time with her grandmother. They have been allowing, even encouraging those visits. On Mrs. Farrel's last visit my clients even graciously opened up their home to her and allowed her to stay with them. They respect that grandparents do have a right to see their grandchildren. They also respect that parents have a right to raise their own children. It is true that both parents have demanding jobs. Those jobs are important to them but not as important as Serena. Both make sure that they make time for Serena. If you read the society pages, you know that. You regularly find mentions of Congressman Seaborn being seen somewhere with his wife and daughter. Serena has many advantages that most children do not. Advantages she would not have if she lived with her grandmother. She is very close to the President and with family and senior staff. She has traveled on Airforce One many times. She has been to several countries in the last year and a half: England, France, Canada, Italy, and Spain. She takes regular trips to California to visit her father and has visited several fun places there. She attended the opening of a Disney Movie. But above all Serena has an abundance of love in her life. She is surrounded by people who love her. Her grandmother is one of those people but only one of them. My clients would be lost with their daughter. She is the most important thing in their lives. As for the nanny. Amy is young but she is also very qualified. Her qualifications were in the file Your Honor. Amy loves Serena and Serena reciprocates. They are very close. Amy is very good with the child. Serena attends school from nine to two every weekday. My clients do not feel that that is excessive. That is all Your Honor."  
  
"Let's adjourn for a fifteen minute recess." The Judge said before leaving the courtroom. "What does this mean?" Donna asked Dillion shakily. "Judge Hartford didn't take a recess before giving his ruling.  
  
"It could mean several things. She could have had to go to the restroom. It's possible that she is hungry. Or she could want to go over something in Serena's file. It does not mean that she is going to rule against us. Relax. Why don't you go get some fresh air or a drink?"  
  
"Alright." Donna hesitantly left the courtroom. She headed to the small coffee shop on the first floor. She ordered a small soda. When she got back to the courtroom, it was time for the judge to come back in.  
  
"All rise. The honorable Judge Hill presiding."  
  
They dutifully rose.  
  
"I have thought allot about this decision." She said once they were again seated. "Young Serena's future depends on my decision. I take every custody battle I preside over very seriously. I always try to make the best decision for the child. I do not care what people think as long as I have acted in the child's best interest. I am aware that this is a very high profile case." She glanced pointedly as the reporters sitting quietly in the back of the courtroom. "No matter my decision there are going to be people that say I am wrong. People will disagree with me. My words will be in tomorrow's papers and probably on the news tonight. I don't care. Think what you will. While making my decision I took into account the child's age. There are certain things that I feel small children need. Love is one of them, time is another. She will grow up all to quickly; she needs guidance while she does so. I also took into account Serena's health. She is in remission now but that could change. She is still going to the doctor every month after a year. That tells me that the doctors might be concerned. Serena has grown to trust her doctors. That is very important. Congressman Seaborn and Mrs. Moss-Seaborn both obviously love Serena, as does her grandmother Alana Farrel. Both can adequately provide for the child. I had to look deeper to choose the best option for Serena. Full legal custody of Serena Annabelle Seaborn goes to Congressman Samuel Seaborn and Donnatella Moss-Seaborn. Physical goes to Congressman Samuel Seaborn and Donnatella Moss-Seaborn."  
  
Donna could feel herself grin. She couldn't help it. They'd beat Alana again. And it wasn't even difficult. It took her a moment to realize that the judge was still speaking.  
  
"I do however have provisions and stipulation. I do not feel that Mrs. Farrel should be hovering on the edges of Serena's life, making brief appearances on special occasions. Serena deserves to get to know her biological mother through her mother's family. Barring complications do to her health, Serena is to spend the month of June with her grandmother. Both of Serena's parents are permitted to call Serena every other day. They may each talk to Serena for up to a half-hour. Serena will also spend Thanksgiving and the week following the holiday with her grandmother. Mrs. Farrel will get Serena two days after Christmas and keep her until the day after New Years. Serena will spend the day after her birthday with her grandmother. In addition to these special occasions Mrs. Farrel may call her granddaughter twice a week and talk for a half-hour. She may visit Serena in DC the first weekend of every month. If Mrs. Moss-Seaborn is going to be out of town, she may reschedule for another weekend of the same month. Serena will spend the last weekend of each month at her grandmother's home. Mrs. Farrel may pick Serena up anytime after noon on that Thursday. Congressman Seaborn, Mrs. Moss-Seaborn, or someone representing them may pick Serena up after five PM on Sunday. Again, if Mrs. Moss-Seaborn is going to be out of town on business that weekend she must reschedule. If Mrs. Farrel can stay, she may spend this weekend with Serena."  
  
Donna could barely breath. She felt Dillion guide her out of the courtroom. This was worse than the first ruling. She had to allow Serena to spend the weekend with Alana? This judge didn't care that she might already have plans. This wasn't fair. She could not do this.  
  
"We can fight this right?" "Yes."  
  
"File papers as soon as you can. I want this over ruled."  
  
"You don't want to talk to Sam first?" Dillion asked, surprised.  
  
"I know he'll agree. I want to save time."  
  
They walked past several reporters to their cars. They didn't not speak. Out of the corner of her eye Donna noticed Alana stop to answer a question. Figures that she'd talk to the reporters, keep them interested. Now Sam and I are going to have to comment. Donna thought.  
  
CJ caught up to Donna as she walked into the West Wing. "I'm sorry."  
  
"So am I."  
  
They were walking toward Josh's office.  
  
"Are you going to fight this ruling?"  
  
"Yes CJ."  
  
"Have you talked to Sam?"  
  
"Sam?" Donna asked blankly. Her expression quickly changed. "Sam. I have to let him know." She started walking even faster. She reached her desk and snatched up the phone, punching in the familiar number.  
  
"Anna? Let me talk to Sam." She listened you a second. "I don't care if he's busy. I need to talk to him now." She listened again. "Did he take his cell phone? Is he in a meeting?" She listened. "Oh. Thank you. I'm sorry if I was rude." Listening. "You did? Thank you."  
  
"Well?" CJ asked when Donna hung the phone up.  
  
"They heard. Sam is on his way to the airport right now. He'll be here tonight."  
  
CJ smiled.  
  
Josh stepped out of his office. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"I do work here Josh." Donna reminded him.  
  
"Go spend the rest of the day with your daughter. I also imagine you'll want to get Sam from the airport."  
  
"You heard us?" CJ asked.  
  
Josh smiled. "I called Sam and told him to turn the TV or radio on. He did, then me told he was going to catch the next flight here."  
  
"Thank you." Donna said as she impulsively hugged him.  
  
"That was nice of you." CJ said once Donna had gone.  
  
Josh shrugged. "Sam would have found out pretty quickly anyway. I just speed it up."  
  
"It was still nice of you. You're not over her are you?"  
  
"What?" He tried to sound confused.  
  
"You know what I'm talking about. You have been in love with her for years. I had hoped that you'd start getting over her after she married your best friend."  
  
Josh sighed. "It isn't that easy. I've tried. Is it obvious?"  
  
"No, not to most people. I know you well so I can tell. Donna can't tell. Sam can't tell. Most people can't tell."  
  
"Good. I don't want to hurt either of them but I can't change my feelings."  
  
"I know." CJ said softly.  
  
"How?"  
  
"A long time ago I felt like you do now but things changed for me. Things will change for you too, though probably not in the same way."  
  
"CJ! I need to talk to you." Toby called.  
  
"I'll talk to you later." She told Josh as she walked away.  
  
"Oh hello Congressman. When did you get into town? I missed you at the trial today." Alana's tone was sarcastic and she stressed his title.  
  
"I just arrived a couple of hours ago. I am sorry I had to miss the hearing today."  
  
"I'm sure you couldn't help it. You have such an important job." She was gushing now.  
  
He rolled his eyes as he led her into the family room. Donna was sitting cross-legged on the floor with Serena playing with dolls. They had given Amy the evening and weekend off.  
  
"Serena come say hi to Grandma." Alana instructed.  
  
Serena looked up to give her grandmother a shy smile then turned back to her dolls.  
  
Donna had to hold back a snicker. She could think of several people that weren't even blood relatives that would get a lot warmer reception then that. If any member of the senior staff or one of the Bartlett's walked in Serena would run up to them. Depending on who it was she might make them pick her up.  
  
Alana walked over to them. She knelt down next to her granddaughter. "What are you playing?"  
  
"Mommy and I are playing dolls."  
  
"Really? I love playing dolls. Can I join the game?" "Okay." Serena thought a moment before handing her grandmother a doll. She gestured to a row of dolls and stuffed animals along the wall. "That's the House of Presinatives. The dolls are Democrat and the animals are Publican. You're playing Congresswoman Wyatt. I'm playing Daddy. Mommy's playing a Publican."  
  
Donna and Sam both burst out laughing. They were used to this but Alana wasn't. Alana's mouth was hanging open as she stared at her granddaughter in shock. "Did she just.?"  
  
"Yes." Sam was still laughing.  
  
"I don't know this game sweetie. Why don't we play something else?" Alana suggested.  
  
Donna and Sam exchanged a glance.  
  
"Hmm." Serena stood up. "Let's go to my playroom."  
  
"What are we going to play."  
  
"Uncle Josh's favorite game."  
  
Donna snickered as the two walked up the stairs. "I'm going to go watch."  
  
Sam followed her. He couldn't wait to see this.  
  
They stood in the doorway, neither of the rooms occupants noticed them.  
  
"Who is Uncle Josh?"  
  
"He's Deputy Chief of Staff at Uncle Jed's house." Serena explained.  
  
"Do you think you should be calling him Uncle Jed?"  
  
"No. Why would I call Uncle Josh, Uncle Jed?" Serena asked curiously.  
  
"I'm not talking about Uncle Josh. I'm talking about Uncle Jed."  
  
"Why not?" Serena sat down behind her toy desk.  
  
"Do you know what Uncle Jed does as his job?"  
  
Serena nodded emphatically. "He runs the country because God knows after having a Publican in charge they needed him." She mimicked Toby.  
  
"You should probably call him President Bartlett or Mr. President." Alana instructed when she could talk.  
  
Donna grabbed Sam's arm to keep him from going into the room.  
  
Serena shook her head. "I cannot do that. He told me to call him Uncle Jed. I cannot disobey his wishes."  
  
Alana sighed in defeat. "What is Uncle Josh's favorite game?"  
  
"White House." Serena answered gleefully.  
  
"What?"  
  
"White House." Serena answered slowly. "That's where the President lives." "I know that sweetie. But how do we play that?"  
  
"I'm President. This is my desk." She gestured around the room. "This is the Oval Office even though it's square."  
  
"Okay." Alana thought a moment. "What do I do?"  
  
"Hmm. Uncle Josh always plays Chief of Staff. Uncle Toby plays Vice President but then he goes downstairs and talk to mommy. He doesn't do anything in the game."  
  
"Who else have you played with?" Alana asked curiously.  
  
"Daddy, Zoë, Amy, and CJ here. I played once with Uncle Jed in his office. He let me sit in his chair."  
  
Alana looked at the little girl in horror.  
  
Donna and Sam had to cover their mouths to keep the snickers back.  
  
"He played Former President giving the new President advice." She continued proudly. "You know what Uncle Josh says?"  
  
"What does he say?" Alana choked out.  
  
"He says I'm going to be the first female president some day. I promised him he could be my chief of staff."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"You can be press secretary. You've watched Aunt CJ on TV haven't you?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
Sam and Donna went downstairs when the game started.  
  
"She's really growing up."  
  
"Yeah, to fast. She is so precocious." Sam shook his head.  
  
"Isn't it wonderful?"  
  
"Yes but where did it come from?"  
  
"I think it sort of rubbed off from the people she's around. They all encourage her."  
  
"Yeah. She is so cute some times. Who came up with that game anyway?"  
  
"I don't know." She shrugged. "I think it was Josh."  
  
"We should thank him. She's learning allot from that game. It makes her think."  
  
"She doesn't need any help thinking. Trust me. She came up with playing Congress all by herself. If you thank Josh it will inflate his ego even more. I can barely fit into his office as it is."  
  
"At least that is all he's taught her."  
  
She rolled her eyes.  
  
"It is all he taught her?"  
  
"I had to work late last night. Amy brought Serena to me. Josh had her go into his office with him while I typed something up. When I went in to check on her he told her to tell me what she'd learned."  
  
"What did he tell her?" Sam asked apprehensively.  
  
"He told her about Republicans." She said cheerfully.  
  
"What about them?"  
  
"That they have very little brainpower. They all lie so you can never trust a thing they say. He even told her that they are all monsters in disguise."  
  
"He does know that both Patty's husband and Alana are Republican?"  
  
"He said that Alana was his reason for telling Serena those very important truths. He wanted to make sure Alana didn't corrupt her with evil Republican ideas."  
  
Sam just shook his head. Nothing his best friend did would surprise him.  
  
"I'm off."  
  
"You're leaving? But it's not even two yet." Josh protested.  
  
"I know that." She responded patiently. "It is also Sunday. The last Sunday of the month."  
  
"Oh, right. You and Sam are on your way to pick up Serena?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Is he here?"  
  
"He's saying hi to Toby."  
  
"No I'm not." Sam stepped into the office.  
  
"Hey."  
  
"Hey." Sam responded as he stepped closer to his best friend's desk.  
  
"How's California?"  
  
"Pretty good. Allot hotter than it is here in DC. But I like the heat. I kind of missed it while I was here. How have things been going here?"  
  
"Same old, same old."  
  
"Still pissing off Senators?"  
  
"Always. Most of them deserve it."  
  
Sam nodded his agreement. "We'd better go Sam." Donna said from the doorway.  
  
"Bye Josh. I'll see you next time I'm in town .We have to get together."  
  
"Yeah. It's been to long." Josh agreed before his friend left.  
  
"Here are her things." Alana handed Sam two bags.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"Serena say goodbye." Donna instructed grudgingly.  
  
"Bye Grandma." To the surprise of all of the adults, Serena gave her grandmother a quick hug.  
  
"Bye Sweetheart. Grandma will see you in two weeks."  
  
"Kay." Serena said as her father strapped her into the car.  
  
Donna and Sam both got into the car quickly. It was starting to rain. "I'll see you next week." Donna called to Alana. They had another hearing on Thursday. It had been three months since the last hearing.  
  
"Did you eat yet?" Sam asked Serena.  
  
"No." She smiled. "Can we go to McDonald's?" She asked mischievously.  
  
Sam looked at his wife.  
  
Donna shrugged. "Okay." She glanced out the window again. "Drive through. I don't like the weather."  
  
Sam nodded.  
  
Serena was happily munching on french fries from her happy meal a few minutes later. "Why are you going to see Grandma next week?"  
  
"We have to go see the Judge." Donna explained.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because sometimes when people disagree about something a judge has to help them settle the problem."  
  
"You and Grandma have a problem?"  
  
"Yes we do."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Grandma and I both want to take care of you. So we have to let a judge tell us who gets the privilege." Donna said softly.  
  
"Taking care of me is a privilege?"  
  
"It definitely is."  
  
"Oh." Serena was silent for a few minutes. "I hope you win." "So do I." Donna whispered.  
  
"What's going on?" Josh asked CJ outside of Leo's office. Leo had sent for all of them a few minutes before. Each of them was told to come immediately.  
  
"I have no idea."  
  
Toby and Will were already sitting on the couch.  
  
As Josh took a seat he looked at Leo's face. Leo did not look well. Something was definitely wrong.  
  
"What is it?" CJ asked.  
  
"It's about Donna and Sam." Leo looked at Josh. He was very concerned about the younger man's reaction.  
  
"They went to get Serena earlier." Josh said.  
  
CJ glanced at her watch. 9:00. They would be getting home soon.  
  
"Did Alana try to keep them from taking Serena?" Josh asked.  
  
"No Josh. They picked Serena up earlier."  
  
Josh could feel the dread building. "What happened."  
  
"They were in a car accident."  
  
"Where are they?" Josh was already standing.  
  
"They were flown by helicopter to GW."  
  
Josh started out the door.  
  
"Josh."  
  
Leo's tone stopped him. "It's pretty bad. They probably won't be. when you get there."  
  
CJ walked over to Josh. "I'm coming with you."  
  
"So am I." Toby stated.  
  
Will stayed seated. He hadn't gotten the chance to know Donna, Sam, and little Serena like they had. He'd let them have time with their friends.  
  
The ride to the hospital was made in silence. No one dared speak. The thoughts rolling through their heads were too horrible.  
  
They walked briskly through the parking lot. Inside Josh immediately found the front desk. CJ and Toby were right behind him. They exchanged a glance. They both knew he was going to need them as the night progressed.  
  
"I need some information. My friends were just brought here by helicopter."  
  
Realization dawned on the nurse's face. She knew who he was talking about. "Name? Theirs and yours."  
  
"I'm Josh Lyman." She recognized his name just like most of the staff had immediately recognized their patient's names. "I need information on Congressman Seaborn and his family."  
  
"I can't help you here. Go to the third floor nurses station."  
  
They took an elevator to the third floor. Josh repeated the information for another nurse. She too knew who he was talking about immediately.  
  
"I'll take you to a private waiting room." Ironically it was the same room they'd been in the night Serena past out in the residence. "I'll send a doctor in to talk to you."  
  
They all sat silently.  
  
Finally, a doctor came in. "I'm Doctor Smith. Is Josh Lyman here?"  
  
Josh stood. "That's me."  
  
"There was a note in Congressman Seaborn's wallet to contact you or Leo Mcgarry if something happened to him. Even if his wife wasn't with him."  
  
"He was trying to protect her. He wanted someone close to her to tell her." CJ whispered. Tears threatened to spill.  
  
"How are they?" Toby asked.  
  
"The child has a serious concussion. She hit her head on the door. She had to have forty-seven stitches to her head. She has some cracked ribs and a broken wrist. At this time, we don't think there is any eternal bleeding but we're watching just in case. She'll need to stay a few days. Right now she is very upset. If you'd like she can have a visitor."  
  
"What about Donna?" Josh asked.  
  
"Mrs. Seaborn."  
  
"Ms. Moss-Seaborn." Josh immediately corrected.  
  
"Mrs. Moss-Seaborn is not doing as well as her daughter. The car seat saved the child. Her mother didn't have that added protection. She is in surgery now. A piece of metal from the truck that hit them was stuck in her stomach when she came in. She is bleeding eternally."  
  
"What are her chances?" Josh cut in.  
  
"Not very good." The doctor admitted.  
  
"How long is the surgery?" Toby asked.  
  
"It will probably take several hours. I can't tell you a definite time span."  
  
"What about Sam?" CJ asked softly.  
  
"Congressman Seaborn is in a coma. He is on a ventilator." He shook his head. "His heart is still working so technically he is still alive but there is no brain activity." Josh sunk down into a chair. This was not happening. He was not losing both of his best friends at the same time.  
  
"Would someone like to see the little girl?"  
  
"Would you like me to.?" CJ asked Josh.  
  
"No." Josh stood. "I need to. to get used to it. I." He shook his head as he followed the doctor out. He stepped into the hospital room. A nurse was sitting next to Serena's bed. The little girl was crying. Harsh jagged sobs were racking her body. With broken ribs that had to be painful. "I want Mommy and Daddy." She sobbed.  
  
"Serena."  
  
She looked up. Tears streaming down her face. "Uncle Josh."  
  
The grateful nurse stood up. "I'll leave you with her."  
  
Josh took the nurse's seat.  
  
"Where's mommy?"  
  
"She's in surgery."  
  
"Daddy?"  
  
"Daddy's in a hospital room like you are. He was really badly hurt so his body went to sleep."  
  
"When will he wake up?"  
  
"I don't know Angle. He might not wake up. He was hurt so badly."  
  
"I want him to be okay."  
  
"So do I." Josh whispered.  
  
"My stomach hurts."  
  
"Do you want more medicine?"  
  
She nodded.  
  
"Press this button. A nurse will come."  
  
She pressed the button. A few minutes later a nurse came in and gave Serena some more painkiller. The child was asleep in minutes.  
  
Josh rejoined Toby and CJ for what he knew would be a long night. He flipped the television on.  
  
"Josh." CJ protested.  
  
"They know." Toby warned him.  
  
"Damn." Josh muttered. A picture of the accident scene was on the screen. The big rig and mini van were still tangled together. Two other cars had swerved to avoid the accident and ended up having an accident of their own. Rain was still pouring down on the wreck. There were still several police officers on the scene.  
  
"It's a miracle they survived this long." CJ whispered as Toby pulled her into his arms.  
  
Josh stared at the image on the screen. He had watched things like this before but not when people he cared about were the victims of the accident. Somehow, it seemed more real.  
  
"The police have confirmed that there were two adults and a small child in the mini van. There were two adults in the truck. All three occupants of the van were flown to GW hospital. The occupants of the truck were taken by ambulance to a hospital in Baltimore. There were several people in the other two cars. They were treated at the scene for minor injuries and released." The reporter's eyes widened slightly as someone said something into her ear piece. A barely perceptible smile played at her lips. The story was getting interesting. "We have unconfirmed reports that the mini van belongs to Congressman Samuel Seaborn. If so, the other two occupants of the van would have been his wife Donna Moss-Seaborn and his three-year- old daughter. Mrs. Moss-Seaborn works at the White House for Deputy Chief of Staff Josh Lyman. The White House and the congressman's office both refuse to comment." It was obvious that she was listening while she talked.  
  
"Oh my God." Josh jumped up.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Patty, Donna's parent's, Alana. They are going to see this on TV."  
  
"Josh, it's okay." CJ laid a hand on his arm. "I called them while you were with Serena."  
  
He sunk back into his chair.  
  
The reporter was reminding the audience of the way in which Sam acquired Serena. She briefly detailed the custody battle and the two hearings that followed it. She also informed the audience that the judge had ordered Sam and Donna to allow Serena to spend the last weekend of every month at her grandmother's and to pick the child up on Sunday afternoon.  
  
Several hours later Doctor Smith came back into the room. He glanced at the exhausted figures around the room. Several people had joined the original three that had arrived earlier. His eyes fell on the one that he needed to talk to. "Mr. Lyman?"  
  
Josh came awake immediately at the sound of the doctor's voice. "What?" He noticed the others and lowered his voice. "How are they?" He stood up and walked to the farthest part of the room. The doctor followed him.  
  
"Little Serena is still sleeping. Mrs. Moss-Seaborn just came out of surgery. She will probably be taken to ICU in about an hour."  
  
"Visitors?"  
  
The doctor shook his head. "It will probably be several hours before we can allow anyone to see her and then only family. She is in very serious condition."  
  
"Sam?"  
  
"Congressman Seaborn is still in a coma. We ran more tests. There still is no brain activity." The doctor paused. "I would start thinking about pulling life support." Josh swallowed hard. "Can he have visitors?"  
  
The doctor's eyes softened barely. "Yes. We usually suggest that everyone close to a patient in his condition visit for a few minutes. It helps to be able to say goodbye."  
  
"Serena?" Josh nearly choked on the name.  
  
"His daughter?"  
  
Josh nodded.  
  
"You might want to bring in a child psychologist to go into the room with her." Doctor Smith suggested.  
  
"Thank you doctor."  
  
"I'll keep you informed. If you decide to visit the congressman a nurse at the desk will direct you to his room."  
  
After the doctor left, Josh pursued the room. There was somehow a feeling of hopelessness hovering over them all. Desolate expressions covered the sleeping faces. CJ and Toby were on the sofa. CJ was curled up in Toby's arms. Leo sat in an armchair, his head was throw back. Amy was curled into a small ball on her armchair. The young girl had taken this hard. Patty and her husband sat on the small love seat near the window. Donna's parents were both asleep on chairs. Tears slipped beneath Mrs. Moss's closed lids.  
  
Josh gently tapped Amy on the shoulder. The girl opened her eyes slowly. "Can you wake CJ and Toby up?"  
  
She nodded.  
  
Within minutes everyone was awake.  
  
"The doctor came." He looked at Amy. "He still thinks that Serena is going to be okay. She sleeping." He turned to his assistant's parents. He kept reminding himself that that was what she was, his assistant. And his best friend's wife. Nothing more. "Donna's out of surgery. You two will probably be able to see her in a few hours. She is still in very serious condition. The doctor didn't seem very optimistic." He felt tears form in his eyes. "Sam can have visitors."  
  
"Is he still in a coma?"  
  
"Yeah. The doctor didn't think. he doesn't think Sam will wake up. He says that Sam's brain dead. We need to say goodbye."  
  
Leo stood up. "I told the President that I'd call him."  
  
Josh looked at Patty. "It will probably be a few hours before everyone gets here. We can start our good-byes then. Do you want to go see him now?"  
  
Patty nodded. Tears her running down her face. Her husband followed her out of the room.  
  
"Hey Serena."  
  
"Uncle Josh." A small smile appeared on the solemn ashen face.  
  
"Are you feeling better?" She nodded.  
  
Josh sat down. "You've been very popular kid." He gestured to the stand. Everyone had gone to the gift shop. They had hoped they could cheer the little girl up. "You should have seen the nurse's face when the flowers from the President arrived."  
  
The ghost of a smile returned.  
  
"But you know what? In a little while you will get to see the nurses' faces when he arrives."  
  
"Uncle Jed's coming?" Now she was giving him a full smile.  
  
"He'll be here soon. The secret service has to finish checking the hospital first."  
  
"Okay."  
  
"Serena Uncle Jed wants to see you but he has another reason for coming too. He wants to see your daddy."  
  
"That's okay. I don't mind sharing."  
  
Josh felt himself smile for the first time since he found out about the accident. "I know. You're good at sharing." His smile vanished. "Daddy is really sick. His doctor wants everyone who loves him to visit him."  
  
"I love him. Do I get to see him?"  
  
"If you want to. He's going to look different though. He has an IV in his arm like you do. He also is on something called a ventilator so that he can breath. He has a bandage on his head."  
  
Serena nodded solemnly. "Why does the doctor want us all to see him?"  
  
"Because sweetheart, they are going to unplug the machines that are helping your daddy."  
  
"What happens then?"  
  
"We don't know for sure but he might stop breathing."  
  
"He might die?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
Serena started to cry.  
  
Josh didn't know what to do for the child. "Are you okay?"  
  
"How's mommy?" Serena asked through her tears.  
  
"She is out of surgery."  
  
They were both startled by the knock on the door. The door opened and Jed and Abby Bartlett stepped into the room. "What's with the tears Miss Serena? The big girl I know doesn't cry."  
  
Serena sniffed as she held back her tears.  
  
"That's better. Tears won't help but you know what? I know what might help."  
  
"What?"  
  
"We can pray. That always helps me feel better."  
  
"Kay."  
  
Josh bowed his head respectfully as President Bartlett led Serena in prayer.  
  
"Now, do you want to go see your daddy?" The President asked after he finished praying.  
  
She nodded.  
  
Abby brought a wheelchair over and helped Serena get into the chair.  
  
"Do you want us to take her in?" The President asked Josh quietly as they walked to the door.  
  
"If you don't mind."  
  
"I don't."  
  
Serena waved to the secret service agents by the door. There were agents all over the hallway. This floor had been pretty much closed down. None of the patients had visitors and all unnecessary staff had been sent on break.  
  
Abby pushed the wheel chair up to Sam's bed. She and the President stood near the door while Serena said goodbye to her dad.  
  
"Hi daddy. Uncle Josh said that you're in a coma and are probably going to die. Uncle Jed and I prayed for you so you are going to be okay. I want you to wake up now. If you die, I'll miss you. I don't want to miss you. You can't die Daddy." Her tears dropped onto the bed. "I love you." Her voice was little more than a whisper.  
  
Serena turned to the Bartlett's. "I'm ready."  
  
Josh took Serena back to her room while the President and Abby went back to Sam's room. "I gotta tell you Sam, I wasn't happy when I lost you to Congress but that was so much better than this. There is so much you could have done. You had so much potential. I always thought that someday you'd have my job."  
  
"We're going to miss you Sam." Abby added.  
  
Toby and CJ entered the room together. "Josh was supposed to be coming in now but he's still working up the courage. You know this is something I didn't think I'd be doing. I thought it would be years before any of us died. It really isn't fair. You, Donna, and Serena were so happy together."  
  
"I never told you this but you were, are, one of my best friends." Toby stated. "I was angry when you went to California but it didn't change anything. I still think of you as my deputy. Will's good but you're better. Don't tell him I told you that."  
  
Josh was next. "Hey Samuel. How could you do this to me? When I agreed to take Serena, I didn't actually think I'd ever have to do it. I was just humoring you. Giving you peace of mind. This wasn't supposed to happen like this. You were supposed to die years and years from now, after you'd met your full potential. Why did this have to happen now? Why to you? Why is it that some people get spared at death's door and others don't? I should have died. You shouldn't die. I'll. I'll keep my promise. I'll take care of her if you can't but you still have a chance. Wake up buddy. Please wake up. We still need you here." He waited a moment hoping his friend would open his eyes. "You'll always be my best friend. I'll never replace you. No one could replace you. I love you man." Charlie and Zoë stepped into the room tentatively. Realizing that Zoë didn't know what to say, Charlie started. "I'm guessing that the others didn't tell you what you really want to know. Don't blame them. This is just so difficult and they knew, know, you better then me. Serena is going to be fine. I haven't seen her but the President has and so has Abby. They say that she's doing well. Donna is in ICU. I wish I could tell you that she is definitely going to be okay but I can't. We don't know yet. The doctors aren't sure. She was really badly injured. I didn't know you too well but I'm going to miss you."  
  
Zoë realized that she needed to say something. "I remember the campaign trail. Some of the staff treated me like a kid. Like I was just someone to be tolerated and ignored when possible. You didn't. You were always so nice to me. You treated me like a friend. You have always treated me like a friend. Thank you for that. I'll miss you." Zoë surprised herself by kissing his cheek.  
  
Cathy, Ginger, and Bonnie went in together. "Hey Sam. I just wanted to tell you that you were a good man to work for." Cathy whispered.  
  
"Much easier to work with than Toby." Ginger added.  
  
"Do you even know how to yell or bellow?" Bonnie asked. "I really wish I could hear you bellow right now."  
  
"We're all going to miss you."  
  
Will hesitantly walked up to Sam's bed. "I didn't know you as well as the others. But from what I do know, you are a good man. Everyone's been talking about that for the last few hours. You should see the nurse's. We are in a private waiting room. They act like they are scared to even walk past. One of them actually froze when the President asked her a question. I guess I can understand how it can be intimidating. The most powerful people in the White House are here. Secret service is all over the place." He paused. "It was good to know you Sam. Oh and I like your old job but let me tell you, you have large shoes to fill. Allot of those people that just came in here still haven't accepted me. They talk about you allot."  
  
"I really don't know what to say." Leo said. "I'm really not good at this. I was proud of you when you were elected to Congress. I was also proud of you when you took responsibility for Serena. You have been a really good father to that little girl. I wish I was half as good with Mal as you are with Serena. Serena is really going to miss you. We all are. Goodbye Sam."  
  
Patty was the last to say goodbye to Sam. The others waited in the waiting room.  
  
"It's time." Patty said simply after she had finished. "The nurse is getting the doctor."  
  
The doctor stepped into the room. "Are you ready?"  
  
Patty nodded.  
  
"Who is going to be there? There isn't enough room for everyone."  
  
Everyone looked at Patty. It was up to her.  
  
"Who wants to be there?" She had no idea whom to choose.  
  
"I'll wait out here." Will offered.  
  
Zoë and Charlie looked at each other. "So will we." Charlie said.  
  
One by one, the assistants nodded.  
  
"I'd like to be there." Josh whispered. Patty smiled at him sympathetically. "Of course Josh. Toby?"  
  
Toby nodded. "If there is room."  
  
It was decided that Patty and her husband, Josh, Toby, CJ, Leo, and President Bartlett would be there when Sam was unplugged from life support. Patty, her husband, and the President stood on one side of the bed. The senior staff stood on the other side. A priest stood at the end of the bed. They all listened solemnly as he gave the last rights. Josh and Toby exchanged a glance, they silently agreed that they needed to watch this for Sam's sake, even though they didn't agree religiously. Finally, the doctor unhooked the life support. Josh felt tears spring to his eyes as he silently prayed for Sam to start breathing. It didn't happen. He watched helplessly as the doctor declared time of death.  
  
"I'm very sorry." Dillion said. He sat in the private waiting room at the hospital with Josh, Toby, CJ, Leo, Patty and her husband Mark, and the President and Abbey. Charlie and Zoë were with Serena, Amy and Will were at the cafeteria getting food because they didn't want to intrude, and Donna's parents were with her. Donna hadn't improved at all in the last several hours since Sam's death. She had been getting worse.  
  
"Thank you. We know that you were close to Sam too." CJ said.  
  
"I know that this is going to be difficult but Sam wanted this taken care of as soon as he was gone. He said that if we waited it would keep Serena in limbo. He didn't want that to happen." He took a stack of paper out of his briefcase. "Sam wrote letters." He pulled the first one off from the top. "This is to Donna." He put it aside. "Patty. Josh. Leo. Toby and CJ. President Bartlett. He doesn't want you to read the letters entail the will had been read. These last letters are to Serena. He wrote letters for every large occasion in her life that he could think of. They are labeled with the day." He set the letters aside. "Sam left everything to his wife and daughter. Since Donna has slipped into a coma Serena's inheritance will immediately be placed in a trust. There are insurance policies, the deeds to the house here and to his apartment in California, the cars, and his bank accounts."  
  
"Did he put you in charge of the trust?" Patty asked.  
  
"No. I'll set it up but then Josh will take over."  
  
"Josh?" Everyone in the room was surprised. Sam had not discussed his plans with any of them.  
  
"Yes. In the event that Donna could not administer Serena's inheritance, Josh is to take care of it."  
  
"I'm her guardian though, right?" Patty asked.  
  
Josh shifted uncomfortably. He had thought that Sam had told his sister.  
  
"No you're not."  
  
"Why not? Tell me that he did not name Alana Farrel Serena's guardian."  
  
"Serena's grandmother is not her guardian."  
  
"But I'm Sam's closest relative. Did he name one of Donna's relative's?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Oh. He named one of them didn't he?" She gestured to the White House staff.  
  
"Yes."  
  
Toby, CJ, and Leo all looked at each other. Leo glanced at Josh and then the President. Who could Sam have named, they all wondered. Which one of them did Sam think suitable to raise a child? They were all workaholics.  
  
"Who?" Patty demanded.  
  
"Josh."  
  
Patty stared at Dillion incredulously.  
  
CJ and Toby stared at Josh.  
  
President Bartlett shared a glance with his wife.  
  
Leo allowed himself a small smile. Josh was finally going to pay for all of the times he scared Leo to death by helping Mallory pull off dangerous stunts when she was little. This was going to be fun to watch.  
  
Patty started to laugh. "This is a joke."  
  
"No it is not." Josh said indignantly.  
  
"Did you know about this Josh?" Abby asked.  
  
"Sam asked me almost two years ago. I agreed."  
  
"Why not me?" Patty asked him.  
  
"He had several reasons." He didn't know how much he should tell her. "I guess he thought you were past the young child stage of your life and he was doing you a favor by naming someone else."  
  
"But why you? He could have chosen someone else."  
  
"He said that it was because he trusted me." He didn't want to say anything that could be considered bad, about his friends.  
  
"Is this legal?" Patty glared at Dillion.  
  
"It most certainly is legal. Sam had the right to name anyone he wished as Serena's guardian."  
  
Patty stood. "I am going to go see my niece. If that's okay with you?" She glared at Josh.  
  
Josh just nodded.  
  
"You are really going to raise Serena?" CJ was almost in shock.  
  
"Of course I am. I promised my best friend."  
  
"Wow." Was all Toby could say.  
  
"You know that a small child will greatly change your life?"  
  
"Yes Mr. President. That is all I've been thinking about."  
  
"You are going to have to cut back on the drinking. You won't be able to have women sleep over. The list goes on and on." The President continued.  
  
"I realize that. I'm willing to do those things. I'm going to move into Sam and Donna's house." He thought a moment. "I'm going to have to buy a more suitable car aren't I?"  
  
"I suppose you could take Serena to preschool in a Jaguar." CJ said sarcastically. "You could always pray that she doesn't get car sick or drop food."  
  
"Food? Why would she be eating in the car?"  
  
"Josh you have unpredictable hours. Of course Serena will occasionally be eating in the car."  
  
Josh looked at Leo. "I'm going to have to work fewer hours. Especially on the weekends. I assume that Serena can still go on trips with us?"  
  
"Of course, to all of that." Leo stated. "And if you need advice you know who to call."  
  
"You have two old pros to call." The President informed him.  
  
"Thank you. Both of you." Josh said emotionally. "I'm going to go for a walk." He found an empty bench in a deserted hallway. He opened the letter.  
  
Dear Josh,  
If you are reading this, I am gone. Somehow, I knew that something  
like this would happen. That is why I asked you to take Serena.  
Whatever happened to me, I hope that my little girl is all right.  
Serena was the best thing to ever happen to me. Besides Donna, you  
are the only one I would trust with Serena's care. The next several  
weeks are going to be difficult for Serena. Help through this.  
I assume that Donna is gone too. If she is not then all I just said  
is null and void. Please know that I want her happiness. I do not  
want her to mourn me forever. I realize that that would be unfair.  
I've always known that you are in love with her. Even after our  
marriage, you continued to love her. I know that watching us together  
must have been difficult. Just know that if the two of you get  
together I don't mind. Take care of her for me. I would rather her be  
with you then a stranger. I know that you would never hurt her.  
I love you buddy.  
  
Josh closed his eyes as he fought the tears that were threatening to spill. Trust Sam to sense his feeling and to not hate him for it. Trust Sam to give his best friend and his wife permission to get together after his death. "Thank you Sam, for trusting me." He whispered. It touched his very soul that Sam would trust him with the two most important things in his life.  
  
Toby opened the envelope and pulled out the paper. CJ moved closer to him. "Read it aloud."  
  
Toby, CJ  
You both meant allot to me. You were both very  
important in my life.  
CJ, you were like a sister to me. There were times  
when we disagreed about something. We always got past that. I  
protested when you called me Spanky but I never really minded. I knew  
that you wouldn't have called me by a nickname if you weren't fond of  
me.  
Toby, you were my mentor. I wanted to be like you. I know I never  
succeeded. Much as I  
wanted to be like you, it just wasn't possible. We were just too  
different. You always hated the way I wrote. I always admired your  
writing. You were my favorite author as well as one of my closest  
friends.  
Thank you.  
I have a favor to ask of both of you. By now you know that if for  
some reason Donna is unable, Josh is Serena's guardian. I need your  
help either way. If Donna is alive, she is going to need you support.  
If she is gone too, Josh will need help with Serena. I love him like a  
brother but he doesn't really know very much about raising a child. I  
know that you don't either but you can both use common sense. So can  
Josh but when he is flustered his ability to use common sense abandons  
him. Please help him. Guide him when he needs it.  
All my love,  
Sam  
Ps: Yes Toby, I know my writing in this isn't so good. I am emotional  
right now. It is the middle of the night. We just got back from our  
honeymoon and I just felt that I needed to do this.  
  
Toby carefully refolded the letter and put it into the envelope. "No it isn't Sam. No it isn't."  
  
"He knew." CJ murmured. "I don't know how but he knew that something was going to happen to him. I think he knew that Donna was going to be hurt too. He seemed so concerned about Serena. I can't believe he knew." She thought for a moment. "If you knew something like that Toby, you'd tell me right?"  
  
"Would you want me to?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"I'd tell you CJ. I'd tell you." 


	2. Court

Reporters practically covered the courthouse steps. They were waiting, somewhat impatiently, for word on what was going on inside the courtroom. None of them were lucky enough to have been allowed inside like some of their colleagues were.  
  
This one custody battle had captured the attention of the country. Everyone had an opinion and many were vocal about that opinion. Little Serena Seaborn had most of the country wrapped around her small finger and concerned about her fate.  
  
Some thought that the child should live with her grandmother Alana Farrel in Baltimore far away from the politics of Washington DC. Alana was Serena's closest living relative after all. Who better to take care of the grief stricken child?  
  
Others thought that Serena should reside with Josh Lyman in Washington DC. Josh was Serena's father's choice of a guardian. That had to account for something. He was not actually related to the little girl but anyone who had ever seen him with her insisted that it was obvious that he loved her.  
  
Still others thought that someone should ask the child where she wanted to live. They understood that Serena wasn't even four years old yet but she seemed to be a child of above average intelligence. She could tell a judge what she wanted.  
  
Now all they had to do was wait and see what the judge thought. Who did Judge Ellison think should raise young Serena?  
  
******  
  
The courtroom was packed. The people seated in the room were waiting for the judge to come in so that the proceedings could be started. They were all impatient. A child's future hung in the balance and for many of them so did a story.  
  
The reporters that filled the last several rows of the room contented themselves with recording every movement of the people in the room onto their small pads of paper. Many of these people were after all very well known.  
  
Josh sat in the first row next to Sam's old lawyer Dillion. He had asked Dillion to continue on this case since he knew it so well. Besides Sam had trusted him. Josh glanced down at his watch. Where was the judge? They should be starting right now.  
  
Toby glared at Alana. She seemed so smug, like she was certain that she was going to win. She really thought that she didn't have anything to worry about. Josh however, was very tense. He was terrified that he was going to lose. Toby wished that Josh would sit still. Reporters were watching him.  
  
Judge Ellison entered the room and everyone stood up. She seemed very competent. That made a few of them feel better.  
  
Zoe said a short prayer as she sat back down. She watched as the social worker appointed to this case took the stand. The woman seemed very efficient. Josh had told her that the social worker was nice and that Serena liked her.  
  
The social worker told everyone about Josh's home (formerly Sam's house) and about Alana's house. Both environments were good for children. Serena would be safe either place. She told them that both adults seemed to care about Serena a great deal. She told them about Serena's preschool in DC and that the child seemed happy there. Finally, she said that Serena seemed more comfortable with Josh then with her grandmother. Her recommendation was that Serena be allowed to stay with Josh.  
  
CJ stood up when her name was called. As she took the stand she looked down at Josh and gave him an encouraging smile. "Ms. Cregg how do you know Joshua Lyman?" Dillion asked.  
  
"I work with Josh. In fact he is one of my supervisors."  
  
"You also worked with Sam Seaborn?"  
  
"Yes I did."  
  
"What was Josh and Sam's relationship?"  
  
"They were best friends." CJ answered.  
  
"How long have you known Serena Seaborn?"  
  
"About two years."  
  
"Have you spent very much time with Serena?"  
  
CJ smiled. "I have spent quite a bit of time with her."  
  
"Were you at the hospital when Sam Seaborn died."  
  
CJ's face softened. "Yes."  
  
"Were you there when his will was read?"  
  
"Yes I was."  
  
"Who did the will give custody to?" Dillion inquired.  
  
"The will said that in the event that Donna Moss-Seaborn could not care for Serena Josh Lyman got custody."  
  
"Were you surprised that those were Sam's wishes?"  
  
CJ smiled again. "At first I was but then my fiancée and I read the letter that Sam had written to us."  
  
"Letter?"  
  
"Yes. Sam wrote letters to those of us that were closest to him. Ours told us that he had asked Josh to take care of Serena for him because he trusted Josh so much. He said that Josh would take good care of Serena and that we should help if he needed it."  
  
"So the letter stated that Sam wanted his daughter raised by Josh Lyman?"  
  
"Yes it did."  
  
"Where has Serena been staying the last several weeks?"  
  
"At Sam's old house with Josh." CJ answered.  
  
"In your opinion has Josh Lyman been taking good care of the child?"  
  
"Definitely."  
  
"No further questions." Dillion sat down. Alana's lawyer stood up. "Did Mr. Seaborn indicate in any way that Mr. Lyman would be the one to take Serena if he died?"  
  
"No." CJ admitted.  
  
"Did that surprise you?"  
  
"Sam and I did not discuss everything." CJ answered.  
  
"So you weren't surprised?"  
  
"I wasn't surprised that Sam didn't tell me who would raise Serena."  
  
"Did either the letter or Josh Lyman tell you why Sam had chosen him?"  
  
"The letter said that he trusted Josh more then he trusted most people." CJ stated.  
  
"You work with Mr. Lyman?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Where do you both work?"  
  
CJ fought to keep from rolling her eyes. He knew where they worked. "We work in the White House."  
  
The lawyer raised an eyebrow. "Your jobs must be very demanding."  
  
It was not a question so CJ did not respond.  
  
"Are your jobs demanding?" He asked after a moment.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Do you work long hours?"  
  
"Yes I do."  
  
"Does Mr. Lyman work long hours?" The lawyer pressed.  
  
"Sometimes."  
  
"Sometimes." He repeated. "How often is "sometimes?""  
  
"I do not keep Josh's schedule. You would have to ask him that question." CJ explained with more patience than she felt.  
  
"When was the last time that you saw Serena?"  
  
"Yesterday."  
  
"How did she seem?"  
  
"I'm sorry but I don't understand what you are asking."  
  
"Was the child happy?"  
  
"Her father died a little over a month ago." CJ said incredulously. "How happy do you want her to be?"  
  
"Please answer the question."  
  
"No she was not happy."  
  
"No further questions."  
  
"You may step down Ms. Cregg." The judge said.  
  
Josh was next.  
  
"How long did you know Sam Seaborn?"  
  
"I met Sam a year after I graduated college. He was still a student at the time."  
  
"You were close?"  
  
"Sam was my best friend."  
  
"When did you and Sam start working together?" Dillion asked.  
  
"Sam and I both worked on the Bartlett for America campaign. We both went to work at the White House after President Bartlett took office." Josh explained.  
  
"When did you find out that Sam had a daughter?"  
  
"Sam told me the morning after he talked to Alana."  
  
"And he asked for your advice on the matter?" Dillion asked.  
  
"Yes. We discussed what his best course of action was. I was at his house that night when he called Alana to set up a visit with Serena."  
  
"When did he tell you that he wanted to raise his daughter?"  
  
Josh hesitated slightly. "On Monday morning after spending Saturday and Sunday in Baltimore with Serena."  
  
"Did you approve of his decision?"  
  
"Definitely."  
  
"When did you meet Serena?"  
  
"I met Serena a week after Sam did, on Friday. She spent that weekend with Sam in DC."  
  
"Did you and Serena immediately get along?"  
  
Josh laughed. "Serena immediately decided that she didn't like me. Then I gave her chocolate and I guess she decided to give me a chance. We started to get close after that."  
  
"Did you ever baby-sit Serena?"  
  
"I watched Serena for a weekend, while Sam and Donna were on their honeymoon. For some reason Alana wasn't able to pick her up until Monday morning." "When did Sam ask you to take custody of his daughter if something happed to him?"  
  
"A couple of weeks after he returned from his honeymoon. He came to my office and told me he had something to discuss with me. I was shocked when he asked me. I said yes because there was no way I could say no to Sam. It was like he had to have that taken care of." Josh had wondered ever since Sam's death if maybe he had had some kind of premonition.  
  
"Did he tell you his reasoning for asking you instead of someone else?"  
  
Josh hesitated. He knew he had to do this but he didn't want to hurt anyone's feelings. "Sam said that he had thought about it quite a bit, trying to choose the right person. He said that his sister Patty was past that stage in her life so he didn't feel that he could ask her to take Serena. Leo and the Bartlett's were too old to take a small child. CJ and Toby were his second choice." He smiled apologetically at Leo.  
  
"He didn't want Alana to raise Serena?"  
  
Josh shook his head. "Sam was adamant that he didn't want Alana to raise his daughter."  
  
"You and Sam kept your conversation quiet?"  
  
"We didn't want anyone to know because we didn't want to hurt their feelings." Josh explained.  
  
"When did everyone find out that you had custody of Serena?"  
  
"After Sam's death, when you read the will."  
  
"Do you want to raise Serena?"  
  
"Yes I do."  
  
"Why?" Dillion asked.  
  
"I have two reasons. The first is, I love Serena. Everyday my love for that child gets stronger. The second is my promise to Sam. Sam was the brother I never had. I can't imagine letting him down. Taking care of Serena was the last thing he ever asked me to do for him. I have to keep that promise." Josh's voice was sincere.  
  
"No further questions."  
  
Alana's lawyer stood up. "Mr. Lyman where did you and Mr. Seaborn meet?"  
  
"We met at a bar."  
  
The lawyer raised an eyebrow as if he had not known that. "Did you and Mr. Seaborn drink together often?"  
  
"Occasionally. We didn't drink together at all after he got Serena."  
  
"How often do you drink?"  
  
"The last time I drank an alcoholic beverage was three days before Sam's death."  
  
"Do you drink to much?"  
  
"I don't think so." Josh answered truthfully.  
  
"Have you ever drank an alcoholic beverage in Serena's presence?"  
  
"Several months ago I drank a beer at a barbecue at Sam's house. Serena was there." Josh admitted.  
  
"You are Deputy Chief of Staff at the White House?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Do you work long hours?"  
  
"Sometimes."  
  
"How many hours a day do you usually work?"  
  
Josh shrugged. "That depends on the day."  
  
"How many hours did you work yesterday?"  
  
"Seven."  
  
"And last Friday?"  
  
"Eight and a half."  
  
"Thursday?"  
  
"Six."  
  
"Wednesday?"  
  
"I think I worked ten hours Wednesday."  
  
"Tuesday?"  
  
"I don't remember."  
  
"How many days a week do you work?"  
  
"Since I got Serena I have worked five days a week at the office and Saturday mornings at home."  
  
"Where is Serena while you work during the week?"  
  
"She goes to preschool three hours a day. Her nanny picks her up from school and brings her to the White House to have lunch with me. Serena stays with me for a few hours after lunch then Amy takes her home for the afternoon. I am usually home in time to have dinner with them."  
  
"Do you travel very often?"  
  
"Relatively often."  
  
"Have you traveled since you got Serena?"  
  
"No." Josh answered. He was getting impatient with this man.  
  
"What will you do with Serena when you travel?"  
  
"Serena will come with me like she went with Donna. I already cleared it with the President and Leo."  
  
"Who will take Serena to her doctors appointments?"  
  
"I have been taking her."  
  
"Taking care of Serena isn't interfering with your job?"  
  
"No it is not. Leo and President Bartlett understand."  
  
"Do you have any experience with children?"  
  
"Only Serena."  
  
"No further questions."  
  
Zoe was next.  
  
"How long have you known Josh Lyman?"  
  
"I met Josh during my father's campaign for President."  
  
"And are you and Mr. Lyman close?"  
  
"I think we are."  
  
"Have you seen him with Serena?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"How is he with the child?"  
  
Zoe pretended to think a moment. "Josh is very good with Serena. Patient, caring, sweet. Serena adores him."  
  
"Is he an expert on childcare?"  
  
Zoe laughed. "Absolutely not. Josh doesn't know very much at all about childcare."  
  
"But you think that Josh should have custody of Serena?"  
  
"Yes I do. Josh may not be an expert on childcare but no first time parent is. Josh more then makes up for it with the love he has for Serena."  
  
"No further questions."  
  
Alana's lawyer stood up. "No questions Your Honor." He didn't want to pick apart the President's daughter's statements.  
  
Amy was next.  
  
"You are Serena Seaborn's nanny?" Dillion asked.  
  
"Yes I am."  
  
"Who hired you to care for Serena?" "Sam Seaborn hired me."  
  
"Are you going to continue watching Serena for Josh Lyman?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"How long have you been caring for Serena?"  
  
"About two years."  
  
"And would you say that you and the child are close?"  
  
Amy smiled. "Yes we are."  
  
"Has Serena indicated to you who she wants to live with?"  
  
"Serena told me last night that she misses her parents but she is glad that if she can't life with them she gets to live with "Uncle Josh"."  
  
"In your opinion is Josh Lyman a good father for Serena?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"He provides sufficient care?"  
  
"More then sufficient."  
  
"No further questions."  
  
Alana's lawyer walked over to the witness. "Does Serena enjoy visiting her grandmother?"  
  
Amy hesitated. "One time she told me that she had had fun with her grandmother that weekend."  
  
"Did Congressman Seaborn and his wife hear the statement?"  
  
Again, Amy hesitated. "Yes. She said that at dinner one evening."  
  
"And what were their reactions?"  
  
"They exchanged a glance and then Donna, I mean Ms. Moss-Seaborn, asked Serena if she was sure."  
  
"What did the congressman say?"  
  
"He asked Serena what she and her grandmother did."  
  
"Is that how they usually behaved after Serena returned from her grandmother's?"  
  
"I'm not sure what you are asking."  
  
"Did they usually question Serena on her visits with her grandmother?" The lawyer asked patiently.  
  
"Sometimes, not always."  
  
"Were you instructed to tell them if Serena told you anything about her visits?"  
  
"I was supposed to tell Donna if Serena said anything that concerned me. But not just about her visits with Mrs. Farrel, about anything."  
  
"Has Mr. Lyman allowed Serena to visit her grandmother since her father's death?"  
  
"Mrs. Farrel was at Congressman Seaborn's funeral and she came to the house afterwards."  
  
"Has Mr. Lyman kept the set visitation schedule?"  
  
"No because."  
  
The lawyer interrupted her. "You just need to answer the questions. Don't provide additional information unless I ask for it."  
  
"Has Mr. Lyman told you whether or not he plans on allowing Serena to see her grandmother this weekend as the visitation schedule would suggest?"  
  
"Um."  
  
"Answer the question."  
  
"Mr. Lyman didn't tell me that Serena isn't going to Mrs. Farrel's this weekend."  
  
"Did he saw something to give you that impression?"  
  
"Uh. He told me that we are going on a trip this weekend. With President Bartlett."  
  
"And Serena is going on the trip?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"I see." The lawyer stated. "Did Mr. Lyman tell you that whether or not he'd made alternate arrangements with Mrs. Farrel to visit Serena another weekend?"  
  
"No he did not."  
  
"Does Serena miss her grandmother?"  
  
Dillion stood up. "She does not know what the child is feeling."  
  
"I'll rephrase." Alana's lawyer said. "Has Serena told you that she misses her grandmother?"  
  
"The day after the funeral Serena asked why her grandmother left without saying goodbye." Amy admitted. "She hasn't said anything since then."  
  
"No further questions."  
  
Leo took the stand next.  
  
"You are Josh Lyman's immediate supervisor at work?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"How long have you known him?"  
  
"I've known Josh since he was just a little boy. I was friends with his father." "You actually hired Sam Seaborn on Mr. Lyman's recommendation?"  
  
"Yes I did."  
  
"So it is safe to say that you trust Josh?"  
  
"I trust Josh as much as I trust anyone."  
  
"And do you think that he should raise Serena?"  
  
"Yes I do."  
  
"It won't interfere with his job?"  
  
"I don't think so."  
  
"Were you at the hospital when Congressman Seaborn died?"  
  
"Yes." Leo nodded.  
  
"Who told Serena that her dad was dead?"  
  
"Josh told her."  
  
"Were you at Congressman Seaborn's funeral?" Dillion asked.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Who cared for Serena during the funeral?"  
  
"Serena sat on Josh's lap all during the funeral." Leo stated.  
  
"And after the funeral?"  
  
"At the house Josh took her upstairs because she wasn't up to being in a crowd. He stayed with her until she fell asleep which was nearly an hour."  
  
"In your opinion does Josh Lyman love that little girl?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"No further questions."  
  
Alana's lawyer approached Leo. "Several years ago Mr. Lyman was shot wasn't he?"  
  
Leo stiffened as he glanced out at Josh. "Yes he was."  
  
"How did he deal with the shooting?"  
  
"How does anyone deal with being shot?" Leo countered.  
  
"Did Mr. Lyman suffer from Post Traumatic Stress Disorder?" The lawyer pressed.  
  
"Yes Josh did have P.T.S.D." Leo admitted.  
  
"Was Mr. Lyman under the care of a psychiatrist?" "Yes."  
  
"Was he on medication?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Is he still on medication?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"So Mr. Lyman is on medication for a serious psychiatric illness?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"No further questions."  
  
"At this time we will take a fifteen minute recess." Judge Ellison stated.  
  
*****  
  
When court started again Alana was called to the stand.  
  
"Mrs. Farrel you are your granddaughter Serena's closest living relative correct?" Her lawyer asked.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"You want custody of your granddaughter?"  
  
"Yes I do."  
  
"Can you tell the court why?"  
  
Alana nodded. "I feel that as Serena's grandmother I should raise her. Josh Lyman isn't even related to Serena. Besides, I have more time to spend with Serena. Mr. Lyman works very long hours at the White House. A single man just doesn't have what it takes to raise a young girl."  
  
"No further questions Your Honor."  
  
Dillion stood up. "Mrs. Farrel you didn't want Congressman Seaborn to raise his daughter did you?"  
  
"No I did not."  
  
"For the same reasons that you are against Mr. Lyman raising her?"  
  
"Basically."  
  
"What did the court rule?"  
  
"The court ruled in favor of Congressman Seaborn but I was given visitation. I am supposed to be allowed to see Serena every other weekend."  
  
"What happened after your last visit with Serena?"  
  
"Congressman Seaborn, his wife, and Serena were in a car accident on their way home."  
  
"And yet if you can't have custody of Serena you want visitation like you have now?" "Yes."  
  
"You realize that Serena is being raised with many advantages?"  
  
"Except time."  
  
"But she does have advantages that you can't give her?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Were you at the hospital the day Serena received her bone marrow transplant?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"All day?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Serena had complications didn't she?"  
  
"Yes." Alana admitted.  
  
"Were you there when the complications occurred?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Didn't someone notify you?"  
  
"Ms. Cregg called me."  
  
"And did you go back to the hospital?"  
  
"No. I didn't want to be around those people."  
  
"You didn't go back to the hospital when the granddaughter that you want to raise was fighting for her life?"  
  
"No."  
  
"No further questions."  
  
A few people that knew Alana were called next. They were followed by a child psychologist that said Alana should raise her granddaughter because Serena needed a female influence.  
  
The judge ordered another recess.  
  
*******  
  
"I have given this matter a great deal of thought. A person's childhood has a great deal of impact on their productivity later in life so it is important that children be raised in the right atmosphere. It is abundantly clear that both Josh Lyman and Alana Farrel love Serena and want what is best for her. However, I must choose between them.  
  
This was not an easy decision. I listened carefully to all of the testimony today and I read the transcripts from the former hearings. I made this decision based on all of the evidence combined.  
  
Mr. Lyman is young and healthy. I understand that he has a psychiatric illness but it does not seem to hinder him. He has a demanding job but he seems to make time for the child. His boss is willing to work with him. The nanny that he employs to care for Serena genuinely cares for the child. He was the father's choice of guardian.  
  
Mrs. Farrel is Serena's closest relative and as such has the right to be involved in Serena's life if at all possible. She does not work and can spend most of her time with Serena. With everything that has happened in the child's life that could be very good for her. Mrs. Farrel is also the same religion as the child, which could make certain things easier.  
  
These things weighed heavily on my mind as I made my decision. I am awarding custody of Serena Seaborn to."  
  
*****  
  
"Mr. Lyman! Do you have a comment on the judge's decision?"  
  
"Josh! Will you be fighting this?"  
  
"Will you be telling Serena yourself?"  
  
Josh, Dillion, CJ, Leo, Toby, Amy, Zoe, and several secret service agents pushed passed the reporters to their waiting limo.  
  
Margaret met them as they entered the West Wing. "President Bartlett wants to see you. What happened?"  
  
"Later Margaret." Leo answered as they made their way to the Oval Office.  
  
The President was waiting for them. "So?"  
  
"So, what Sir?"  
  
"Who won?" The President asked impatiently. He has not been watching television nor would he allow any of the others to tell him.  
  
"I did."  
  
"Then why aren't you smiling? You should be happy."  
  
"Alana still gets to see Serena for a month in the summer. She gets to talk to her once a week."  
  
"We expected this." President Bartlett pointed out.  
  
"I know." Josh was whining now. "But we didn't expect the judge's order about Christmas."  
  
"Josh you don't celebrate Christmas, you celebrate Hanukah." The President explained patiently. "So why do you care if the judge ordered you to let Alana have the child for Christmas?"  
  
"She didn't." CJ stated.  
  
"What?" President Bartlett was confused.  
  
"Alana gets to spend Christmas day with us."  
  
"What?" The President asked.  
  
Josh nodded glumly. "Judge Ellison ordered me to allow Alana to spend Christmas, Thanksgiving, and Easter with Serena and I. I have to celebrate the holidays with her."  
  
"Oh." He choked back a laugh. "Will you tape the holidays for me?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"You and Alana together for that long? It should prove to be hilarious."  
  
"Thank you for your sympathy Sir." Josh said sarcastically. 


	3. Goodbye

Authors Notes: This takes place three months after Sam's death. Josh won custody of Serena in court.  
  
Also, just so you know in some of the dialogues the characters are upset so their grammar is a little off.  
  
*****  
  
I don't want to do this. I don't want to do this. I don't want to do this. I don't want to do this. I have to do this. I step into the newly redecorated bedroom and cringe slightly. I don't think I will ever get used to Serena's decorating taste.  
  
The bed is covered with a pink bedspread. Lacy pink curtains hang from the window. Heart shaped rugs are scattered across the wooden floor. Stuffed animals of all kinds are strewn around the room. As much as I dislike the décor, I have to admit that it is better then Barney. God I hate that song.  
  
"Serena I need to talk to you."  
  
Serena jumped up from her spot on the floor next to her dollhouse. "Okay."  
  
"This is a serious topic." He sat down on her bed. "Why don't you come sit down next to me."  
  
Serena climbed up on to the bed. "Is something wrong?"  
  
At times like this, Josh wished that she wasn't so astute. "Your Grandma and Grandpa Moss called."  
  
"This is about Mommy." Fear has seeped into the four-year-olds voice.  
  
"You know that Mommy has several machines keeping her alive."  
  
"Like Daddy did before you and Aunt Patty decided to take him off of them."  
  
"Yes except remember I told you that Daddy's brain had already stopped working and that all unplugging him did was help his heart and lungs keep up. The doctors say that Mommy's brain is still working. Grandma and Grandpa Moss have been doing a lot of thinking about Mommy lately. They've decided that they want to unplug the machines."  
  
"Why?"  
  
Josh forced himself to continue looking into her sad eyes. "Mommy can't do anything. Grandpa and Grandma don't think she would want to live like that."  
  
"Do you think that too?"  
  
Did he? He had been asking himself that same question for hours. Did he want them to unplug her? To let her die? No he didn't. But did he want to force the woman that he loved to live like that? No, he didn't want to do that either. "I think it is the best thing for Mommy Angel."  
  
"She is gonna die when they unplug her?"  
  
Josh closed his eyes briefly. "The doctors think so."  
  
"She won't hurt anymore?"  
  
"No she won't." Josh felt the tears seep from beneath his lashes.  
  
"Are you going to go say goodbye?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Can I go with you?"  
  
Josh opened his eyes. "Do you want to go?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Then you can come with me."  
  
******  
  
Josh walked into the waiting room filled with people. The child at his side was clutching his hand tightly. He swallowed the lump in his throat. God how he hated this room. It held so many bad memories; they had waited here to find out if Serena would survive after her bone marrow transplant, they had to come back here after the car accident, this was the room they were all in when the doctor told them that Sam was going to die. Now they were here for Donna.  
  
"Josh?"  
  
Josh looked into the eyes of the concerned woman standing in front of him.  
  
"Are you okay?"  
  
With anyone else he would have lied. "No." Serena had joined President Bartlett across the room.  
  
Zoe's soft eyes bore into his. She wished she knew what to say to help him. She settled on slipping her hand into his and leading to two vacant seats.  
  
They sat together for several minutes. Neither noticing any of the other people in the room. Many of those people were eyeing them curiously. Several had malice in their expressions.  
  
"Josh?"  
  
Josh blinked a few times to clear his thoughts. Thoughts which were revolved around Donna. "Leo? Is it time?"  
  
Leo's gaze softened slightly. Josh really did love Donna. He decided to forgive the younger man, at least for now. "It is time." He confirmed. "Would you like me to take Serena in for you?"  
  
Josh wished he could agree but he knew that he needed to do this himself. "I'll do it."  
  
They stood next to the door. "Are you ready?"  
  
Serena stared at the door for a few moments and then did something completely out of character; she held out her arms for him to pick her up.  
  
Josh walked into the room carrying the little girl. He stood next to Donna's bedside with Serena still in his arms.  
  
"Mommy? I don't know if you can hear me. I love you. When I said goodbye to Daddy I asked to wake up but he didn't so I'm not going to ask you to. I know that you can't cause if you could you would've. I hope you get to go be with Daddy now. Tell him I love him. I miss you Mommy and I love you." She looked up at Josh. Tears were running down both faces. "I'm ready to go now."  
  
Josh took Serena back to the group and then returned to Donna's room. He sat down next to the bed and picked up her hand. "I thought it was hard to say goodbye to Sam. That was nothing compared to this. I can't imagine my life without you.  
  
I realize that I probably sound awful talking like this to my best friend's wife but I can't help it. I love you. I've loved you since I met you.  
  
I felt like I was going to die when I watched you marry Sam. I kept seeing myself in Sam's place. Was that wrong of me? Probably.  
  
I wanted to object at your wedding so badly but I couldn't. I knew how much that would hurt both of you. I couldn't do that to you. I wanted you to be happy so I put my feelings aside.  
  
But no matter how much I tried, I couldn't stop loving you. I tried to distance myself from you but I couldn't. I couldn't stay away from you even when I tried.  
  
I feel ashamed of myself now but for a while I even tried to be aloof with Serena because I felt that it was her fault that Sam got you and I didn't. Of course it didn't work. How could it? Sometimes it is hard to believe that Serena is not your biological child. She has the same charm that you have. It is impossible to dislike that child.  
  
I thank God everyday that I have Serena now. Sometimes she is the only thing that keeps me going. Was that one of the reasons that you and Sam chose me? Did you realize that I would need a focus as much as Serena needed someone to take care of her?  
  
I am going to take care of Serena. I love that little girl as if she were my own. No one will ever harm that child. I promise you both that.  
  
I love you Donnatella." He stood up and kissed her gently on her lips.  
  
President Bartlett and Abby went next. "I want you to know that you were a valuable part of this administration. I doubt that we will ever find someone that can keep Josh in line as well as you can. You were good for him. You were good for all of us.  
  
We are going to try to take care of him for you. We won't let him give up. We'll make him keep going.  
  
Say hi to Sam for us and tell him that we miss him."  
  
"Hi Donna." CJ stood next to the other woman's hospital bed with Toby. "I really don't know what to say. I keep thinking back to when we had to do this for Sam. It was hard then too. What do you say to someone you care about when you know that it will be the last this you ever tell them?  
  
I suppose that I should make sure you realize how important you were, are, to all of us. You weren't just an assistant. You were really a part of things. We relied on you.  
  
You were also a good friend to all of us. You helped us in anyway that you could. I don't think any of us will ever have a friend quite like you again.  
  
We are going to miss you."  
  
"You would think that as a writer I would know what to say. I don't." Toby admitted. "I don't know if I ever told you but you were a wonderful friend. I probably never did. I am not good with expressing my emotions." He glared at CJ when she snorted her agreement. "Tell Sam that I miss him for me Donna."  
  
Zoe could not believe how lifeless Donna was. She had never thought that she would see Donna of all people like this. Donna who always smiled and had a word of cheer for her friends. "You can't imagine how hard this is for all of us. This wasn't supposed to happen, to you or Sam.  
  
You were both so happy. You had everything going for you. One instant took it all away. Not just from you but from everyone that knew you. Josh and Serena especially are taking it hard.  
  
Do you remember that conversation we had at your wedding? The one in which you basically told me that you realized that I had had feelings for Josh for years and that I should go for it? Well, I think I am ready to go for it now.  
  
It is so hard to watch him like this. He is in so much pain. He really loves you. I want to help him so badly that it hurts. I hope I can. He needs some happiness.  
  
I know that we are going to face a lot of opposition. My parents aren't going to be happy. Leo will probably be upset. Even Charlie will be upset. CJ will be pissed because of the press's reaction.  
  
People will say that he is too old for me. I don't care. They will point out that I am Catholic and he is Jewish. I don't care. They will probably mention that he is raising Serena. Again, I don't care. I love him.  
  
Thank you. Without that conversation I would never have found the strength to do this."  
  
"I have no idea what to say to you." Charlie began. "I really didn't know you that well although I did consider you a friend. I guess I just want to say that we will all miss you. Say hi to Sam for me."  
  
Leo stepped into the room. "You are probably getting bored of all of this by now so I will try to be quick. You effected all of our lives in a good way. None of us will ever forget you.  
  
Especially not Josh. None of us were supposed to notice but he was and is in love with you. He tried even harder to hide it after you married Sam. He didn't fool anyone.  
  
I think that you are the love of his life. He needs you Donna. I don't know what anyone else has said to you but I am asking you to wake up. Wake up for Josh. Wake up for Serena. You don't want her to lose another mother. She needs you. Josh needs you. We all need you. Wake up." Leo walked out of the room.  
  
Her parents and her brothers all went in to say goodbye and then it was time. They were going to take her off of life support.  
  
Her parents, her two brothers, Josh, Zoe, President Bartlett, Leo, CJ, and Toby all crowded around her hospital bed. (Charlie stayed with Serena.)  
  
*****  
  
Authors Note: Sorry to leave it hanging like this but I need impute. Should I kill Donna or not? I could also have her start breathing but remain in a coma for a while so that Josh and Zoe can get together. 


	4. Waiting

Authors Notes: I want to thank everyone who gave me impute after my last chapter. All of the comments I received were very helpful. I especially want to thank Classic She and Marina who went above and beyond answering the question.  
  
This chapter takes place directly following the last chapter. The characters are still in Donna's hospital room.  
  
******  
  
"Is everyone ready?" The doctor asked sympathetically.  
  
Donna's mother glanced at all of the faces in the room before answering very softly. "We're ready."  
  
Josh took a step closer to the bed and picked up Donna's hand as the doctor went to work. His eyes were glued to the heart monitor which was left plugged in. He sucked in a deep breath as her heart rate began to drop. Tears sprang to his eyes as her heart rate got lower and lower.  
  
Donna's parents clutched each other's hands tightly as they waited for their only daughter to leave them forever. They weren't really ready for this but then was any parent really ready for the death of their child?  
  
CJ leaned against Toby as they watched the life fade out of one of their closest friends. They had both prayed for a miracle before coming in here but it did not look like they were going to receive one.  
  
Zoe studied Josh's face as he grasped Donna's hand tightly. It was as if he thought that if he let go she would too. His face was etched with pain, deep soul wrenching pain.  
  
Donna's brothers stood off to the side. They were her closest relatives besides were parents but they weren't her closest family anymore. They had mixed emotions as they watched the grief on the faces and in the eyes of the White House Senior Staff and even the President. Those people were feeling as much if not more pain then they were.  
  
Leo looked from Josh to Donna. Josh was like a son to him. It was killing him to watch the younger man go through this. "Fight Donna." He whispered.  
  
President Bartlett blinked back the tears beginning to form in his eyes. He glanced around the room and noticed that everyone held similar expressions. Most of these people were fighting their tears. They did not want to show themselves to be weak enough to cry. They had done the same thing with Sam.  
  
Donna's heart monitor went flat. Her heart had stopped.  
  
President Bartlett, Toby, and Leo all briefly closed their in prayer. Donna's parents embraced. CJ turned toward the window; it was too much to see her friend like this.  
  
Josh shook his head violently. "She's not."  
  
Leo moved over to Josh's side. He laid a comforting hand on Josh's shoulder. "Yes she is." He quietly and gently corrected.  
  
"No she is not." Abby, who had previously stood off to the side unobtrusively, spoke.  
  
Donna's doctor had already stepped up beside her. He and Abby were both watching the heart monitor as it slowly came back to life.  
  
"What.?" Donna's mother stammered.  
  
"She has a heart beat now but it is very weak." The doctor explained.  
  
"What does that mean?" President Bartlett met Abby's eyes.  
  
Abby knew what her husband was really asking. "I'm not sure Jed. I've never seen something like this happen before."  
  
President Bartlett looked over at his daughter. "Let's wait in the waiting room Sweetie."  
  
"But."  
  
Zoe began but her mother silenced her with a look.  
  
"Serena." Josh stated never taking his eyes off of Donna.  
  
"We won't say anything." The President promised.  
  
"It would probably be better if the rest of you left too." The doctor stated.  
  
"I'm not leaving." Josh's voice was firm.  
  
Abby gave the doctor a hard look. It was not harming Donna for a few of them to stay. In fact, it was probably helping her. "I am staying too."  
  
CJ and Toby exchanged a glance. "We'll go."  
  
Donna's brothers followed CJ and Toby out of the room.  
  
"We'd like to stay." Donna's father said as he and his wife moved closer to the bed.  
  
Abby smiled at the couple. "Of course."  
  
Leo took a step back from Josh. Before he could leave he caught Abby's look. She was silently telling him to stay. Something could still go wrong and if it did Josh would need him.  
  
******  
  
"Go fish."  
  
Charlie sent Serena a playful scowl. "You are too good."  
  
"I know."  
  
Charlie drew a card from the stack.  
  
"What are you playing?"  
  
Charlie jumped to his feet.  
  
President Bartlett waved him down. "Sit." He took a seat near Charlie. Zoe sat across the room and pretended to read a magazine.  
  
"We are playing Go Fish." Serena announced. "Do you want to play?"  
  
President Bartlett gave her a pretend frown. "You know that isn't a very fun game. How about we play chess or poker?"  
  
Serena giggled. "We could make this more fun."  
  
"Really?" The President inquired. "How?"  
  
Serena's grin was mischievous. "We can play for money."  
  
President Bartlett burst out laughing. "That would be my kind of game."  
  
Charlie pretended to scowl at his boss. "You are corrupting a four year old Sir."  
  
Bartlett shrugged. "Not really." He thought a moment. "I am going to teach you to play poker."  
  
"I already know how to play Sir." Charlie stated.  
  
"Not you. Serena."  
  
"Cool."  
  
Charlie shrugged. "Fine. I'll let Josh deal with you later."  
  
President Bartlett raised an eyebrow. "Deal with me? Charlie I am the President of the United States, the leader of the free world. Josh is going to deal with me?" He shook his head. "You people just don't have the proper respect."  
  
Serena concurred sadly. "No they don't Uncle Jed. You should teach them all a lesson."  
  
"You are a traitor." Charlie informed the child.  
  
The President grinned. "I like how you think Serena. Let's discuss this." He looked at Charlie. "Do you mind? This is a private discussion."  
  
Charlie shook his head and rolled his eyes as he stood up. He walked across the room. "Your magazine is upside down Zo."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
Charlie took the magazine and glanced at the open page. Not only was it upside down but she had been staring at an ad for bleach. "What is going on?"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I mean where are the others? Something is obviously going on."  
  
"CJ and Toby went to get something to eat for all of us. I don't know where Donna's brothers are." Zoe answered.  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"Her heart monitor stopped. We all thought that she was dead, I think the doctor was about to declare time of death. Then all of a sudden her heart started again. No one did anything to get it going."  
  
"Wow. Josh, your mother, and Leo are all with her?"  
  
"Yeah." Zoe sighed.  
  
"Zo? You didn't want her to die?"  
  
"Of course not Charlie."  
  
"You don't sound very excited that she is alive." Charlie pointed out.  
  
"I am happy." Zoe objected. "She was a friend. I cared, care, about her."  
  
"But?" Charlie prompted.  
  
"I just thought things would be different."  
  
"You mean with you and Josh?"  
  
Zoe looked at him sharply.  
  
"You keep forgetting how well I know you." Charlie answered her silent question. "It wouldn't have worked Zo."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Your father for one. He would never have condoned you and Josh being together."  
  
"I am an adult. I can date whomever I want." Zoe's tone was indignant.  
  
"You can but your parents don't have to approve. Your father is Josh's boss, there would have been problems."  
  
"I know." Zoe sighed.  
  
"You are going to find the right guy Zo."  
  
Zoe just nodded.  
  
*****  
  
"What is happening Dr. Bartlett?" Josh asked.  
  
Abby gently took hold of Josh's hand and peeled his fingers away from Donna's. "They need to take her for tests." Nurses were waiting to do just that.  
  
"I don't."  
  
"I know that this is hard but it is necessary. They will bring her back soon."  
  
"You can wait here." A sympathetic nurse offered.  
  
"Thank you." Leo gave the nurse a small smile.  
  
Josh watched forlornly as they wheeled Donna out of the room. Finally, he turned to look at Abby. "Why are they doing this?"  
  
Abby hesitated. "What just happened is very rare. They want to see if they can find out why it happened."  
  
"How?"  
  
"They are going to scan her brain for one thing."  
  
"When is she going to wake up?"  
  
"I'm not sure Josh. That is one of the things that they are trying to find out."  
  
"They want to see how much brain activity she has." Josh surmised.  
  
"Yes." Abby agreed.  
  
"What do you think?"  
  
"I think that what we just saw was a miracle. I don't personally feel that God would give us a miracle like that just to have Donna be brain dead." She saw the hope in his eyes. "But Josh, I was just speaking as a friend not as a doctor okay?"  
  
"I understand."  
  
"Good."  
  
CJ opened the door a crack. "Can I come in? I brought food."  
  
Abby beckoned CJ inside.  
  
"I'm not hungry but Serena should eat."  
  
"You are going to eat Josh." The First Lady's voice was stern.  
  
"Toby took food to the waiting room." CJ stated. "They will all make sure Serena eats."  
  
"What did you bring?" Josh asked reluctantly. He realized that he had no choice but to eat whatever it was.  
  
"Hamburgers, fries, soda, and cookies for dessert."  
  
Josh cringed. "Where did you get the burgers?"  
  
"From the fast food place down the street." CJ answered.  
  
"Fast food burgers are never cooked long enough. I could get sick if I ate that."  
  
Abby rolled her eyes. "Nice try Josh. I don't recommend that you eat fast food everyday but it won't hurt you to eat it this time."  
  
Josh sighed as he took his food from CJ.  
  
"Stay until the doctor gets back." Leo told CJ as she handed him his food.  
  
"He will be upset when he finds me here."  
  
Leo grinned. "I know and I don't care." He still couldn't believe that man's nerve trying to kick them all out.  
  
CJ nodded as she handed burgers to Donna's parents. They were staring out the window silently.  
  
******  
  
"Where is Uncle Josh?"  
  
"You know that Uncle Josh went to be with Mommy." CJ answered. The doctor had kicked out again when Donna was returned to her room. Only, now he had an accomplice in the form of a by-the-book nurse.  
  
"But you and Uncle Toby, Zoe, and Uncle Jed came back already. Why haven't Uncle Josh, Aunt Abby, Uncle Leo, and Grandma and Grandpa Moss come back." Donna's brothers had come to the waiting room briefly to let everyone know that they were going for a drive. They would be back later.  
  
"They had a few things to take care of with the doctor." Jed answered. CJ shot him a grateful look.  
  
"When will they be done?"  
  
"I'm not sure."  
  
"How about we go for a walk?" Charlie asked the child. He realized that she needed a diversion.  
  
"Can we try to find a vending machine?"  
  
CJ laughed. The child was addicted to unhealthy food. Donna had been insistent that Serena pretty much eat healthy things. Josh was sticking to Donna's set diet for Serena very well. That had shocked them all at first. Now they were used to it.  
  
"Okay." Charlie agreed.  
  
"But only one candy bar." Zoe said as she joined them by the door.  
  
Serena took one of Charlie's hands and one of Zoe's hands and practically dragged them down the hall.  
  
********  
  
"So she is going to be alright?" Josh asked the doctor.  
  
"I didn't say that. I said that there didn't appear to be any brain damage. There still aren't any guarantees." The doctor cautioned.  
  
"We understand doctor." Leo assured the man.  
  
"Do you expect her to wake up today?" Donna's mother asked.  
  
"I'm not sure Mrs. Moss. She could wake up today but I am not promising anything."  
  
"What can we expect when she wakes up?" Her dad asked.  
  
"Again, I don't know for certain. She will definitely need physical therapy though."  
  
"You mean because of her injuries?" Leo asked.  
  
"And because of the inactivity." Abby added. "You would be surprised at how little time it takes for muscles to weaken."  
  
"How long will she have to stay in the hospital?" Josh asked.  
  
"I really can't answer that Mr. Lyman. It will depend on her condition when she awakens. There are several things that we won't be able to assess until then."  
  
Abby waited a few moments. "Thank you doctor." Abby said once she was sure no one had questions.  
  
He nodded in acknowledgment. "I'll instruct the nurses to find me if there is any change." 


	5. Coping

Same day  
  
***********  
  
Josh slowly walked back to the waiting room. He knew that everyone was waiting to find out what the doctor told him. He'd tell them, but first he had to do something else.  
  
Serena jumped up when Josh entered the room. She ran into his arms.  
  
Josh picked the child up. "Hey Angel. Have been good for Charlie?"  
  
Serena nodded. "Yep."  
  
"Good." Josh sat down with her on his lap. "I need to tell you something. It is very important."  
  
"Okay."  
  
"It is about Mommy." Josh went on.  
  
Serena's deep blue eyes filled with sadness. "She died?" She had known what was about to happen but that didn't make it hurt less.  
  
"Serena, we were all in the room and Mommy's heart stopped. Everyone thought she had died but her heart started again. She is alive."  
  
Serena looked at Josh and then everyone else in disbelief. She finally looked over at Abby who was standing in the doorway. "She is okay?"  
  
Abby shook her head. "No Sweetie, Mommy isn't okay. She is still very badly injured but she is alive."  
  
"She isn't going to die?"  
  
Josh and Abby looked at each other. "We don't think so Angel." Josh finally answered. "But we aren't God so we can't say for sure."  
  
"The doctors think she will live though." Abby added.  
  
Serena smiled. "She didn't want to leave me."  
  
"No she didn't."  
  
"But how come Daddy did?" Serena frowned.  
  
Josh looked at the others helplessly.  
  
Leo sat down next to Josh. "Honey, Daddy didn't want to leave you either. He loved you more than anything. But he couldn't stay no matter how hard he tried. God needed him too much."  
  
"He didn't need Mommy?"  
  
Josh smiled. "He needed Mommy too but he realized that we need her more."  
  
"Can I go see her?" She mock frowned at Josh. "I want her to French braid my hair. You just aren't as good as she is."  
  
Leo took Serena's hand. "Serena you don't understand. Mommy is alive but she is still in a coma."  
  
Tears formed in the little girl's eyes. She looked up at Abby. "Is she going to wake up? Doesn't she want to take care of me?"  
  
"Of course she wants to take care of you. How could she not? You are her favorite person in the whole world." Abby answered. "But she is so badly injured that it might take some time for her to wake up. You can be our big girl and wait patiently can't you?"  
  
Serena nodded vigorously. "I'm a big girl. I can wait."  
  
"Good."  
  
President Bartlett smiled at Serena before turning to Josh. "How is she?"  
  
Josh looked at Abby.  
  
"There is brain activity."  
  
"So she is going to wake up?" Zoey asked.  
  
"We have every reason to think she is."  
  
"Is she going to." Charlie looked at Josh and Serena and broke off.  
  
"She should eventually be fine." Abby said.  
  
"Do you have any idea when she is going to awaken?" Toby finally spoke.  
  
"We have no way of knowing." Josh answered.  
  
*******  
  
Leo sat in his office staring at the envelope. He had put off reading this letter long enough. He really didn't know why. Josh was closer to Sam then he was and Josh had already read his letter.  
  
He picked up his letter opener and carefully opened the envelope. He gently extracted the thin sheet of light blue paper and unfolded it.  
  
Dear Leo,  
  
If you are reading this, I am gone. I am writing this for several  
reasons.  
  
Donna and I got back from our honeymoon today. For some reason, I  
can't sleep so I am writing these letters. I somehow feel  
compelled to write them. To let all of you know how I feel about  
you. I don't know what is causing this overwhelming urge to write  
all of this down but I am following it.  
  
I want to thank you for hiring me for the campaign. I know that I  
wouldn't have gotten the job if it weren't for Josh recommending  
me. Thank you for giving me a chance. My job at the White House  
was more challenging then my job at the law firm ever could have  
been.  
  
I also want to thank you for being so patient when I left for  
Congress like I did. When I agreed to run I really did not think  
it would come down to that. Even while I was running I was sure I  
would lose. I don't think I even wanted to win. I didn't want to  
take that step at that point in my life. I don't think I could  
have done it without all of you believing in me.  
  
There is one more thing I want to thank you for Leo. I never  
thought I would be doing this. I am glad that you worked so hard  
to keep Mal and I apart. Let me say that Mallory is a wonderful  
woman. You should be proud of her. Donna and I were predestined to  
be together. Eventually I would have realized that and Mal could  
have gotten hurt. I don't know if you somehow knew that through  
some fatherly instinct or not. I like to think that you did  
though. I think that I would know if Serena were dating the wrong  
man. At least I hope I would.  
  
Josh is going to need your support right now. Especially if Donna  
is gone or injured too. He thinks of you as a father Leo. And I  
know you think of him as a son. It is so easy to see how much you  
both care about each other.  
  
He is going to need your advice. By this time, you probably know  
that I've asked him to raise Serena for me. Josh knows very little  
about children. You are one of the few people he will actually  
listen to. Please help him.  
  
Don't let Josh give up on his dreams. I know that he is going to  
try but he can't do that. Make sure that he knows that he can have  
his dreams and Serena. He can do this favor to me and catch his  
dreams at the same time. Help him to succeed Leo. Josh has dreamed  
of being president since childhood and I don't want to be the  
reason he doesn't achieve that dream.  
  
Goodbye,  
  
Sam  
  
Leo swallowed back the lump forming in his throat. Only Sam would thank him for the strife he had caused him and Mallory.  
  
He refolded the letter and tucked it back into the envelope. He put the envelope into the top drawer of his desk. "I'll take care of Josh for you Sam. He and Serena will both be fine." He whispered as he shut the drawer and said goodbye to Sam for the last time.  
  
***********  
  
Two weeks later  
  
***********  
  
Zoey walked through the West Wing. She had to stop every few feet to say hello to someone. She was patient and friendly even though her mind really wasn't on the short conversations she was having.  
  
Finally, she made it to her destination. She stopped at the desk outside the office. "Is he available?"  
  
The middle-aged woman sitting at the desk looked up from her typing. "May I help you?" She was frowning.  
  
Zoey smiled cheerfully. "Can I go in?"  
  
"He might be busy."  
  
"I'll check." Zoey walked past her before she could say another word. She gave the door a cursory knock before opening it and stepping inside. "Hi."  
  
Josh looked up in surprise. "How did you get past the barracuda by the door?"  
  
Zoey shrugged. "I walked past her. What was she going to do? My Dad is the President."  
  
"True."  
  
"If she is so bad why is she your assistant?" Zoey asked curiously.  
  
Josh sighed. "I've gone through five assistants since Donna's accident. Janet is the only temp that they could get to stay and work for me. I guess I have a reputation for being difficult."  
  
Zoey laughed. "Really? You difficult? I don't know where they got that idea."  
  
Josh mock frowned at her. "Funny Zoey. Was there a reason you stopped by?"  
  
Zoey sat down. "What, I can't just stop by for no reason?"  
  
"You can but you usually don't."  
  
She sighed. "You're right, I don't. I don't have the time. I'm in the middle of finals right now."  
  
"So what's up?"  
  
"I just wanted to know how Donna is."  
  
Josh looked down at the picture of Donna and Serena that was sitting on his desk. They were laughing at something Sam was doing behind the camera. "There hasn't been any change in the last two weeks. We are going to have her moved."  
  
"Where? Are you going to take her back to the house?"  
  
Josh shook his head. "If it was just me, I might but it wouldn't be good for Serena. She doesn't need to see her mother like that several times a day, every day. Besides, she needs round the clock nursing care and it will be easier to provide that in a convalescent home."  
  
"Have you found an appropriate home?"  
  
"Her parents are going to choose the home." Josh answered.  
  
"How is Serena taking this?" Zoey asked with concern.  
  
Josh picked up a picture of Serena. "I am so proud of her. She has had so much happen in her life and has handled it all so well. She is being so optimistic about this. She is cheerful every time I take her to see Donna. She tells Donna over and over again that she is going to wake up soon." Josh smiled. "She'll spend hours telling Donna what they are going to do when she wakes up."  
  
"She is such a precious little girl." Zoey smiled softly. "You are so lucky to be raising her."  
  
"I know." Josh nearly whispered it. "She isn't my natural child but I love her as if she were."  
  
"And she is lucky to have you."  
  
Josh shook his head. "I don't know about that. I know absolutely nothing about raising a child. I'm going to make so many mistakes."  
  
"Doesn't everyone?"  
  
She had a point. Every parent made mistakes. "Yes."  
  
"But you love her?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"There you go. Serena is a very lucky girl to have so many people love her so much. So many people would do anything they could for that child. You, Alana, Donna's parents, Amy, my parents, Uncle Leo, Toby, CJ, Charlie, me, and Sam's sister Patty."  
  
Josh nodded as he thought of the little girl. "She knows she is loved."  
  
"Does she know Donna is going to be moved?" Zoey asked curiously.  
  
"She is fine with it. She knows it is just temporary." Josh explained. "We told her that the convalescent home would help Donna get better faster then the hospital."  
  
"But what if it doesn't?" Zoey asked worriedly. "That little girl will be devastated."  
  
Josh sighed. "I know. I have to believe that we are right. She is going to wake up very soon."  
  
"We are all praying for that to happen."  
  
"Thank you." Josh said emotionally. He impulsively stood up and pulled the girl into his arms. "Thank you." He said again.  
  
"Zoey." Charlie stepped into the room. "I finally found you. Your father thought you'd be in to see him several minutes ago."  
  
Zoey reluctantly stood up. "I'll see you later Josh. Tell Serena hi for me."  
  
"I will." Josh promised as she left.  
  
"So, what was Zoey here for?" Charlie asked after she had left.  
  
Josh picked up a file and opened it. "She was checking on Donna and Serena."  
  
"Really?" Charlie let his doubt show in his tone.  
  
What was his problem? Josh thought. "Really."  
  
"I saw you at the hospital a few weeks ago." Charlie stated.  
  
"Yeah." Josh was very confused now. Of course, Charlie had seen him at the hospital. So what?  
  
"You and Zoey seemed very close."  
  
Josh suddenly understood. He carefully closed the file and looked directly at the younger man. "Zoey and I are friends Charlie."  
  
"Is that all?"  
  
"Yes, Charlie. That is it. We are just friends. I'm in love with Donna, remember?"  
  
Charlie turned toward the door. "You wouldn't be good for her Josh." With that, he left.  
  
Josh stared after the young man. What did that mean? He picked up the picture of Donna that was sitting on his desk. He stared at it for several minutes. "You have to wake up soon." He whispered.  
  
*********  
  
That night Josh let himself into "the house". That was how he had to think of it. He had tried to consider it his and Serena's home. He just couldn't. And calling it Sam and Donna's house was just too painful. So, he always referred to it as "the house" now. His friends all knew this and referred to it house the same way.  
  
He set his backpack on the floor and walked into the kitchen. He grimaced when he looked into the fridge and saw the leftover macaroni that Amy had made for dinner. Instead of the leftovers, he grabbed sandwich makings.  
  
He quickly made and ate his sandwich and made his way toward his stairs. He passed the door to Sam's study. That door was always closed now. He and Serena could neither one bare to go into the room. Dillion had made sure that there were no important papers in there and no one had been in since.  
  
Josh stopped at the open door to Serena's bathroom. He couldn't stop the smile forming on his face. Just seeing the child could cheer him up.  
  
Serena was gliding toy fish through the water while Amy sat on a stool nearby. Serena loved to play in the water. It always took her at least a half-hour to bathe. Most of that time was spent playing with her bathe toys.  
  
"Okay Serena." Amy said. "I need to wash your hair now."  
  
Serena grabbed her Elmo wash cloth and pressed it over her eyes. "Okay."  
  
Josh waited while Amy gently washed the little girl's hair. He was very grateful that Amy had agreed to stay. Serena was so attached to Amy. It would have been awful for the little girl to have to lose someone else important to her so soon after Sam's death.  
  
Amy helped Serena out of the tub and wrapped a towel around her.  
  
Neither of them noticed Josh until Amy was drying Serena's hair. Serena looked up. "Uncle Josh." She exclaimed.  
  
Amy gently stopped her from running to him. "Not yet Kiddo. Let's finish drying you off okay?"  
  
Serena looked up at Josh who nodded. "How about I read you a story after Amy braids your hair?" Josh suggested before Serena could pout at not getting her way.  
  
Serena thought a moment before grinning. "Okay. But I want two stories."  
  
Josh pretended to ponder the request. They both knew that he was going to give in. He always did. "I guess I can read you two stories." He finally said.  
  
Amy finally let the child go and she ran to her bedroom to put her pajamas on. The two adults followed behind her slowly.  
  
"How was she today?" Josh asked Amy.  
  
"Pretty good. She read a short book to her pre school teacher today."  
  
Josh grinned. "I bet the teacher was shocked."  
  
"That is an understatement. The teacher was still stunned two and a half- hours later when she told me. Serena has been telling her she can read, for several weeks now." Amy shrugged. "I guess the teacher didn't believe her. Finally, today she decided to give Serena a chance even though she was sure Serena couldn't do it."  
  
"No one should ever underestimate that child." Josh stated.  
  
They stepped into Serena's bedroom. Serena was sitting on the edge of her bed wearing a pink sleeper and bunny slippers. She had two books on her lap.  
  
Josh was not surprised by Serena's book selections. She always chose stories with happy endings. Maybe fairytales comforted her after she had had so much strife in her own life.  
  
Half way through the second book, Cinderella, Serena fell asleep. Josh read a few more pages just to make sure and then flipped the light off. He tiptoed out of the room.  
  
His eyes fell on the door across the hall. He stood staring at it for several minutes. That was Sam and Donna's bedroom. He had been living here for a few months now, and he still hadn't set foot inside that room. He didn't know if he ever could.  
  
He knew that eventually, Sam's things would need to be gone through. But he just couldn't handle that yet. It would be too emotional, too difficult.  
  
He finally, stepped past that bedroom and walked into the guestroom where he was staying. He flipped the light on and sat down on the bed.  
  
Would living in this house get any easier? He sure hoped so. He really wished that he could have stayed in his apartment but he knew that Serena needed to stay here where she was comfortable.  
  
*********  
  
Finished  
  
Authors Note: The next story in my Changes series will be titled Changes Abound. I'm working on it now. 


End file.
